CinderAlana
by NatStillLives
Summary: CinderAlana is based of Cinderella. Eric is the handsome prince in this story, and Alan is our little Cinderella. IMPORTANT NOTICE This fanfic will inclide... -Ships. Plenty of ships. (Specifically Eric X Alan (or Alana in this case XD)) -Totally cliched ideas -Gender swaps (William/Willow, Ronald/Ronda, etc.) -Possible moderate to extreme fangirl spasms
1. Chapter 1

_This story is a collaboration with iamcalifornia from . So this story will story be on under her profile. If you haven't read any of her work, she is really good!_

_Chapter 1.)_

'Crystal tears fall from dry eyes.

A heart made of iron,

Breaks like fragile glass.

The torn dress,

Mimics tattered dreams.

Love has no domain.

Only the strong survive.

That is the truth.

The future of all who love.'

That was the only gift her mother had given her. Alana was a child fated for heartbreak. I am Alana's fairy godmother. Listen and hear the true story.

Alana's father and mother were deeply in love. Everything was perfect, until Alana was born. Alana's mother was in labor for fifteen hours, and when Alana finally uttered her first cries, the doctors knew the mother was dying. She had only about fifteen minutes left to live. They called in Alana's father and he sat with his wife and child. Alana's mother's last words were not 'I love you'. With her dying breaths she left her child with a poem. The poem had been past down by all the women in the family. It had been a story about a girl who had been betrayed by a lover. Though, if the words were altered just right, the poem could be a curse.

'May you tears be crystals,

Your heart is iron,

But will break like fragile glass.

Your torn dress,

Will mimic your tattered dreams.

No love will matter to you.

Only the strong survive.

That is the truth.

You have a future, but will never find love.'

It doesn't take much to curse a child, but for a dying mother it takes everything. Alana's mother died with the last word. Her husband looked horrified at the words and had no idea why she would do such a thing. It could have been that she never wanted her child to love, that way her child would never be hurt by love. Or she could have been angry her child would live while she died helplessly. I cannot break her curse, only the one who sees into her heart can do that.

Five years later, Alana's father had married a widow, Willow. Willow was tall and beautiful. She had flowing ebony hair paired with emerald green eyes, porcelain skin, a perfect oval face, and full rosy lips. Willow was a rare beauty, and a noblewoman at that! She had two daughters, Grell and Ronda. At first the family was happy and the picture of beauty. Then half a year later Alana's father disappeared. Willow claimed he had just run off with another woman. Alana wasn't one to so easily believe that though. Willow began dismissing servants one by one. Soon only four remained, a stableboy, a cook, a maid who did laundry, and a carriage man. Willow forced Alana to clean the manor, and had taken away the girl's privileges. Grell and Ronda had control over her. Alana was no longer a privileged girl, she was a mere servant.

Ten years after her father ran off, Alana found herself living in the maid's room in the attic. She spends her days cleaning and her nights crying as she hugs her knees to her chest. Alana doesn't know anything about her father. She lives off the generosity of Willow.

-Sixteen years after the birth of Alana, Alana's POV-

"Alana! We want our breakfast!"

I sighed and jumped out of bed. I could almost picture Grell flipping her fiery red hair back in annoyance. She was eighteen and the oldest. Grell never forgot to rub it in to her younger sister, Ronda, that she was more 'womanly'. She was tall, elegant, and as beautiful as her mother Willow. All three of them had matching green eyes, and required glasses due to horrid vision. I, oddly enough, shared both traits, but my eyes were more of a forest green than their emerald green.

"As soon as Bard gets it ready, I'll bring it out!" I yelled back. I was hardly dressed. It was also about eight in the morning, though. I leaned down and pulled my white knee high socks up and let my simple black frock fall back over my legs. It was starting to only reach mid-calf, I would need a new one soon. My height had taken another jump and I was now a tall, lanky girl. Grabbing a brush I put my silky nutmeg-colored hair into a bun. I ran out of my attic bedroom and tripped. I fell down the remaining stairs and landed on something. I heard a crash, and then glass smashing.

"Ow!"

"Oh!" I apologized, "I am so sorry-" I stopped to identify who I had landed on. The person had on a frilly light green dress. It must be Ronda. Only she would wear a dress with that garish shade of green.

"What did you do that for?!" Ronda yelled as her tears fell down her cheeks. I felt bad, Grell may have been mean to me but her sister Ronda was always trying to go out of her way to be nice. She means well but cries to much. Ronda was the younger of the step-sisters and was the more delicate of the two. She was only five feet, two inches tall and resembled a china doll. Her porcelain skin, long chocolate-brown hair with blonde highlighting the top layer, and sparkling bright green eyes were the envy of every noble woman in the country. She was only fifteen and had suitors lining up at the door every day.

"I am sorry Ronda! I just fell!" I got off of her and picked her up. I may be a girl, but after working most of my life, I have gained quite a bit of muscle! Ronda giggled at my efforts at being a knight in shining armor.

"You really are strong!" she gushed as she tried to get out of my grip.

"I know!" I sat her down and we looked over to see Willow's favorite decorative vase lying on the floor in pieces. Willow and Grell speed walked into the hallway and stopped at the broken pottery.

"What happened here, Alana?!" Willow asked. She towered six feet above us with her massive height, but with the booming voice and demanding attitude, today she seemed to skyrocket above us.

"Forgive me, Mrs. Willow, I merely tripped coming downstairs." I said bowing my head. I was scared of Willow, she had taken a stick to my back many times for lesser things.

"Tell me the truth, Alana!" she fumed. Her green eye, the same color as Ronda's, were glazed over in anger.

"Mother! It is all my fault this happened!" Ronda said.

"Really?!" Willow spat angrily , "Then what happened?!"

"I ran into her." Ronda lied. We both knew what Willow would never punish Ronda, but would have no hesitation in turning my back into a whipping post.

"Tell me what really occurred here or the punishment will be even worse!"

"Forgive me Mrs. Willow," I said, "I was running down the stairs and fell into Ronda. It is my fault the vase broke."

"You will pay for the vase Alana!"

"But I have no money to pay with!" I argued. She knew as well as I did that i didn't have a single penny in my name.

"Then you will get a job today! You will do chores everyday and then leave to your job! You will not quit the job, whatever it may be, even after the vase is payed off!"

"How much was the vase?"

"We bought it in France," Grell interrupted sneering, her red glasses rising up on her nose as she scrunched it up, "It cost over 3,000 francs."

"3,000 francs!" I yelped. That was more money than it took to buy a horse!"It would take me about seven months to pay that off!

"Now," Willow interjected, "We need our breakfast, bring it in the dining room immediately."

"Yes, Mrs. Willow." They left the hallway and all I saw as they left was Willows ebony hair flying behind her.

I went into the old-style kitchen and said hello to our chef, Bard. He was a scruffy, dirty-blonde haired man who had little experience cooking, but could make a mean fried egg. He ruffled my hair and handed me a tray with three plates on them. One for Willow, one for Grell, and one for Ronda.

"What about me?" I asked. Bard nodded over to the far counter. It had five plates set up.

"Would ya mind eating with me and the others?" He asked.

"No problem Bard!" I said smiling wide.

I hustled out to the dining room with the meal. I set the plates down in front of the three women and smiled. They were all setting around a circular oak table and looked like the picture of a modern family. Willow had sat in between her daughters and had begun praying. I wish I could be sitting with them and be a true part of the family. I knew I was plain looking, and I dressed like it too. My ordinary black frock would have clashed with their frilly dresses. Ronda had worn her favorite green dress, Grell had worn a red Chinese style dress, and Willow's white gown with the low back was perfect. I backed out of the room and made my way back into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday!" The cook, Bard, the maid, Mey-Rin, the stableboy, Finny, and the carriage man, Tanaka greeted me. Finny was our stableboy and quite a charmer. All he had to do was bat his big blue-green eyes and every girl melted. Except for me, that is. Mey-Rin was kind, and clumsy. I can understand though, I don't think anyone would be able to see out of those huge glasses. Tanaka was like a grandfather to me and was starting to bald a little. He was super short, but a sweetheart of an old-guy.

"Thank you! I forgot today was my birthday!" I gasped.

"Oi miss, we don't forget! Why you just turned sixteen today, you did!" Mey-Rin said happily. I smiled at the clumsy maid.

They stretched out a big present wrapped in pink paper. I tore it open with great enthusiasm. Inside lay a necklace. It was silver and on the end hung a pendent. The pendent was silver and shaped like a scythe. On one end of the scythe was a blade, on the other was a skull.

"It was something your father had planned to give you on your sixteenth birthday!" Finny said smiling.

"It's beautiful!' I breathed. I put it on and relished in the feel of its weight. It was like an odd protective charm.

"Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka laughed.

"Here kid," Bard said handing me a package wrapped in brown paper, "this is from us."

I tore the package open with equal anticipation and was greeted with a designer set of daggers. I squealed, Willow would never approve of this in a million years!

"A girl ought to know how to keep herself safe she should!" Mey-Rin said in giggles.

"Do you like it?!" Finny asked happily.

"Yes! I absolutely love it!"

We continued the small party and had cupcakes. Bard had done his best on them. They were a little burnt, alright, completely burnt. But it didn't stop us from having fun. I helped Bard with the dishes and we sang corny versions of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. After dishes were done I put on my bonnet and headed outside. I needed to find a decent job so I could pay Willow back.

I sighed. I am sixteen and never have had my first kiss. I am sixteen and have never held a boy's hand. Sixteen and never smiled romantically with a boy, never had a crush, and never even looked at a boy twice. The only boys I have had an interest in to the point of friendship have been Bard and Finny. I have never loved anyone and I never will love anyone. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

_As I mentioned before, this is a collaboration with iamcalifornia and it his story will be uploaded on her a profile on . _

-I sighed. I am sixteen and never have had my first kiss. I am sixteen and have never held a boy's hand. Sixteen and never smiled romantically with a boy, never had a crush, and never even looked at a boy twice. The only boys I have had an interest in to the point of friendship have been Bard and Finny. I have never loved anyone and I never will love anyone-

No. I shook the ridiculous idea of love away from my thoughts. I was out for a specific reason, and that was to find myself a job. The last thing I needed at that moment was a distraction. My black boots trudged through the dirt road as I casually walked into town. I nodded my head at passerby, my simple way of saying hello. My eyes shot around, desperately searching for any open shop or store, anything would have to do. What I needed was money to pay off the vase, and I would do whatever it took to get back in Willow's good graces.

I let my mind wander aloof as I strolled along, the same laid-back attitude carried over to my gaze. The sky shone a pale blue, dotted with clouds. It looked beautiful, high above the conservative town. I could already tell the day would be mundane and uneventful, like any other. I wandered through the streets, peering into building windows. So many of them seemed to be closed, almost as if they were abandoned. I had walking around for quite some time, and my feet were aching. I almost felt like giving up on finding a work place, any store that was open today had more than enough workers. "Maybe I can try again tomorrow." I mumbled to myself. I watched my feet, covered in black leather, and I kicked them through the dirt. I was lucky to look up when I did, or I would've ran face-first into the side of the building.

I jumped back, away from the edge. I glanced up at the sign, high above my head, but still low enough to read. "Trancy Tavern..." I read aloud. It was an old, dark building, slightly run down. Through the widnow, I could only see the silhouettes of two bodies. Staring down, I saw a wooden sign with the two words I had been searching for the entire day: "Help wanted."

Without taking a second thought, I slowing pushed the wooden door open, peeking my head in as I did so. A small jingle rang from above me. I looked up to see the littl bell suspended above the door. "Hello?" I asked. My shaky voice echoed back.

"We're closed tonight, come back tomorrow." A high voice responded blandy. My eyes shot over to the counter, where a young boy sat behind. He ran his thumb across the wooden top, an uninterested look on his face. He looked far too young to be working.

"I-I'm here for the job opening?" I asked again. I slowly walked past empty tables to the counter, over the old oak floorboard, right in front of the boy.

"You are?" He asked. His head shot up, blonde hair flying out of his eyes. His icy blue eyes, filled with excitement, pierced right through me. He ran around from the bar to me. "Welcome, to the Trancy Tavern!" He giggled, throwing his arms out enthusiastically. "I'm Alois, Alois Trancy. And you are…?" His mood change had happened much faster than any normal human's should.

"Alana," I answered simply, holding my hand out to shake his. "Nice to-"

"The pleasure is all mine, Alana." Alois answered, a sly smile on his thin lips. He took my hand in both of his cold ones. "You're a pretty one, aren't you?" He laid a small kiss on my hand. I pursed my lips together. Apparently a boy this young didn't understand that I wasn't here to flirt, I was in desperate need of a job.

"Excuse me, Alois... where is the landlord?" I asked, pursing my lips. It couldn't be possible that this boy could be in charge of this pub, it just didn't seem right.

"Ah... Landlord..." He mused on the word, mulling it over. "That'd be my Uncle Arnold!" He exclaimed, snapping his fingers together, pleased that he was able to find the answer. "But he's currently away on buisness..." Alois slumped down in the bar stool next to him, staring down at the floor.

"Well... Did your uncle let you know if you could hire anybody while he was gone?" I asked. A rather uneducated question, but I needed the work.

"I can't remember," Alois groaned, lying his face down on the beer stained counter. I hadn't noticed the stains at first, but after careful scrutiny, I could tell they littered every table in the establishment.

"He did." a voice said quickly. I turned around, a dark-skinned woman with long, flowing white hair stood at one of the tables, scrubbing away with a sponge. "Your uncle told you that if anybody comes in, you are to give them a trial, or test-run of the job the following night." she dipped the sponge into a water-and-soap mixture contained in a bucket next to her, pulling the sopping wet object out of it and roughly washing away at the dirty table again.

"Hannah," Alois mumbled grimly, removing himself from the sticky table. "What did I tell you about interrupting business?"

"I-I'm sorry, Alois..." Hannah mumbled. She bowed her head in shame, her white hair falling in her face. "I thought I was helping out..." She picked up the cleaning supplies and carried them over to another table. Her foot got caught on the leg of a chair, causing her to trip and go flying through the air. The water and soap mixture spilled out of the bucket, and the sponge right onto her lap.

Alois seemed mesmerized by the scene. He swung out of the chair and stomped his way over to the helpless Hannah, who sat on the boarded-up floor and covered in the cleaning mixture. I watched, appalled, as the boy slapped her across the face. "You idiot!" He shouted, his pale hand colliding into Hannah's cheek. "What have I told you about being more careful in the pub?! Answer me, Hannah! Answer!" He hit her repeatedly, causing her to scream in response. How could a grown woman just allow herself to be beaten by a teenage boy?

"A-Alois, I'm sorry, I'll be more care-"

"How many times have I heard that before?!" Alois had stopped the relentless beating to ask the question. "You've told me that so many times I've stopped believing." He raised his hand, preparing to hit her again when I couldn't stand it.

While it was still in midair, I sprinted over to the situation and grasped Alois's wrist. He jerked and tugged, trying to escape my grip. "What on earth is this for?!" He shouted at me. His blue eyes were filled with rage, seething with violence. "Alana, let go!"

"No." I commanded. "I can't just sit there helplessly and watch you beat this poor woman. It's cruel, inhuman. You should be ashamed of what you've done to Miss Hanelle!"

"H-Hannah..." She corrected me.

I felt myself go red in the face, embarassed. "Yes, Hannah. S-Sorry…"

Alois sighed, lowering his hand. I let go, seeing that he had calmed himself. "I guess you're right..." He sighed. "But I like your attitude, your bravery... Your intuition. I like you." He gave me the same smile he did earlier when he was trying to flirt. He stood on the tips of his toes, his face right in mine. Standing on a stool would have been much more effective. That is, if intimidation was his goal.

"You know I'm probably three years older than you, right?" I asked, carefully placing my hand on the top of his blonde locks and lowering him down.

Alois pouted, staring up at me with his big eyes. "Okay, fine." He tilted his head to the side, curious. "Can you come in tomorrow night, around dinner?" He asked.

"I can probably make that do." I said with a shrug. "Does that mean I have the job?"

"We'll see how you do tomorrow, and then I can make a final decision." He smiled. He got on his tip-toes, so he could whisper in my ear. "But keep in mind that I like you. Don't let that change between now and then." He dropped back down onto his feet and skipped away happily, giggling slightly as he did so. Alois was like a puppy, begging to be pet, fed, and loved. I'm starting to get the feeling that he will monopolize the affection of everyone he meets.

I turned to Hannah. She still sat on the floor, her maid-like outfit still doused in the wet cleaner. "Are you alright?" I bent over lightly, holding my hand out to help her up.

"I should be alright, thank you." Hannah sighed. She wobbled as she stood, weak from what Alois had done to her. "Master Alois does this all the time to me."

I furrowed my brows together, confused. "Master?" I asked.

"Yes. Alois is my master." Hannah nodded, staggering over to a nearby table. She rested her back and elbows against it, giving herself support. "His Uncle, Arnold Trancy, is my true master. He took me in when I was young. I had nowhere to go, no food and no money. He pitied me. He gave me a job as a maid back at his home, where he could shelter me and provide me with necessities. When he opened this pub, he offered me a job here. Alois, as his nephew, is also a master, since he has direct relations. The poor boy has... well..." She lowered her voice to a whisper, so Alois couldn't hear. "Anger issues, adding to the fact that he may be bipolar. He gets violent when he gets angry."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." I mumbled, not knowing what else to answer with.

"No need to apologize." Hannah faked a small smile, I could see on the inside all she wanted to do was cry. "I've been dealing with it since I was a young girl, probably around your age." She sighed, her dark eyes looking out the window. "So you'll be coming in tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"I advise you be a little early. I don't want to see Alois become violent with you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again, this is a collaboration with iamcalifornia and this will be on her profile on . Also, don't hesitate to let me know about grammar, or spelling mistakes that we missed._

I was shaking as I exited the pub. Alois scared me, but I couldn't let him see that while I was in there. I walked swiftly down the street with my head down. The evening was beginning and the ghost-town appearance had dissipated. Men and their wives were all casually strolling about the now open shops. It was only my third time out in town, and I didn't like all the people.

"Look! Mommy, mommy, look!" I turned to see a little blonde girl. She was only about three and had the high-pitch voice to match the innocent look. She was holding a middle-aged woman's hand. She had gray streaks in her raven hair. I think that was her mother. I smiled and waved to them.

"Oh, my. Don't look at her dear!" The mother jerked her daughter around and they faced the other way. Who were they avoiding?

Everyone else on the street stopped to see what the commotion was about. They all looked at me and turned around. They laughed and jeered about something. Two old-women standing closest to me were the rudest. One had dyed brown hair, and the other had faded silver.

"The rumors are true!" The silver haired one snickered snidely.

"Hah! You know that fool of man should of taken his daughter away with him!"

"But does she have to be out here?! She doesn't belong!"

"She never will!"

"It's her fault her lovely mother died, it is!"

I began walking with renewed energy. Tears fell from my cheeks and washed the dust from my boots. Everyone was laughing at me, pointing at me, or flat out avoiding me when they didn't even know me. What did I do wrong? Sobbing, I ran faster past an alley. A hand covered my mouth and I was jerked into the dimly lit alley. My captor was a tall, silver-haired man in a long black cloak. He had a long scar that ran across his face. His long grey bangs covered the whole top half of his face.

"Shh." He picked me up and carried me deeper into the alley. Fear hit home and I struggled to free myself. "Stop squirming! I'm trying to help you out!" He whisper-shouted. I payed his words no head and threw my foot up high. My blow found it's mark and his head flew back. His hat flew off and he dropped me. I looked at him as I picked myself up. His misplaced bangs revealed green eyes that matched mine.

"Oh my-" What had I just done?

"What was that for? Now, didn't I tell ya I was helping?!" He sounded really annoyed, possibly even angry.

"Im so-"

"Sorry?" he asked laughing, "No, don't be. It's my fault." He picked up his forgotten hat and rubbed his swelling forehead. "Who taught you to kick like that?!"

"Um," I wasn't sure, but I felt like I knew this guy, as strange as that sounded. "Bard. He's the chef at the manor. He taught me some self-defense skills, and we spar sometimes."

"Good. A girl needs to know that!"

"This may sound kind of rude. Who are you?!"

"I'm...um... Undertaker!" He finally spit out. "Everyone calls me Undertaker. All my customers, anyway..."

"Well then," I stopped to think. Who has the name Undertaker? "Undertaker, thank you for your help. I really must get home." I began to exit the alley way when he grabbed my arm and jerked me back again.

"That pendent." His voice had lowered down an octave. It sounded dark and ominous.

"What of it?" Undertaker was beginning to frighten me. My shaking voice made that completely evident. The fact he looked like he did and that we were alone in a dark alley didn't help with the scary factor.

"Where did you get such a thing?"

"My father left it for me, he left when I was young."

"Beware." Undertaker warned. "By accepting that pendent, you accept a burden as great as your curse."

"What curse?!" I asked. I'm well aware that I am a troubled girl with no friends, but now I'm cursed? What kind of luck would I have next?

"Oh dear," he said as he walked away, "It appears I've said to much. I must be going, then." He disappeared into the depth of the alley. I jumped over to where he had been standing. There was no sign that he had even been there! I turned and sprinted out of the alley and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I was running home, to the manor. The ground flew underneath my feet in a flurry of green and tan. There were very few flowers outside the town. Only roads and grass were visible. I stopped running when the manor came into sight. I paused to catch my breath. Then I rushed the rest of the way to the front door.

"Miss Alana!" Finny came running up to me. "You alright?!"

"Yes," I panted, startled at his sudden appearance, "I'm just fine."

I walked up to my little attic room. Shucking off my shoes, I flopped on the old featherbed mattress. The frame of my bed groaned as I rolled onto my side. I don't care that I haven't eaten, or bathed, I'm tired and I am going to sleep. I closed my eyes and let the calm wash over me.

"Alana. Alana. Wake up. Alana, please wake up."

My eyes popped open and I glanced at the figure the voice had come from. "Ronda... Why are you up here?"

"Mother is in a fit." Ronda's green eyes glistened with fear. "We're expecting company and she's mad that you haven't dusted this morning."

"Give me a moment!" I rushed to fix my hair and I ran down the old creaky stairs in the most unladylike fashion. Ronda was right behind me. We both knew better than to make Willow wait when she was mad. We ran into the drawing room to see Willow sitting across from some people I didn't know.

"Oh." Ronda was next to me, and shaking. "They already got here." I decided to get a better look at the guests. Two of the three guests were male and both had midnight black hair. One was tall, lanky and had devil-red eyes. The other was slightly more built and had glasses that hid beautiful gold eyes. The third guest was obviously female and clung to the devil-eyed man. She was delicate and had pale skin. Her hair was oddly enough, short cropped and blue. Thin bangs covered a black eyepatch.

"Forgive us for the unexpected visit." The blue-haired lady uttered. Her voice was gorgeous, without a doubt the most beautiful I had ever heard.

"It is quite all right." Willow was being creepily nice to the visitors. "Ronda, where is you sister Grell?"

"Here I am, mother!" A voice with pitch that high and flamboyant could belong to none other than Grell. She rushed into the room, her red hair whipping behind her like fire. She wore a -surprise- red dress nearly brighter than her hair.

"Grell, Ronda, this is King Sebastian his wife, Queen Ciel, and their eldest son, Prince Claude." Willow pointed to each as she said it.

"Pleasure to meet you, highnesses." Ronda and Grell said graciously as they bowed.

"Who might the other girl be?" Queen Ciel asked, gesturing to me.

"That is a servant girl, Alana." Grell interrupted.

"You know as well as I do she's not!" Ronda argued. For some reason, Ronda always seemed to want to protect me from the insulting motives of her sister and mother. I had always admired that about her.

"She is my late husband's daughter." Willow explained, "She has a terrible illness, and cannot comprehend a lot of things." What a bloody lie! I'm perfectly capable of understanding things, anything!

"Excuse me, I am leaving to do chores." I said, bowing, "Hopefully I will never see any of you again." I stalked out of the room, my eyes on the brim of tears. I can't believe they would say that. I knew Willow was rude, but would she go as far as to lie? I hurried outside to fetch water for the horses. Normally Finny did this, and he probably all ready got it done, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of the house. In a blind rage I filled up a bucket of water and took it into the stable. I carried it to Midnight's stall. Midnight was my favorite horse. I opened the door to see someone in the stall petting her nose. Without thinking, I threw the bucket of water at the man. He jumped as he was doused with freezing water. I threw him to the ground and sat on his chest, my hands around his throat.

"What do think your doing in here?!" I asked. Who did he think he was? I loosened my grip so he could breath a bit. He had golden hair that cascaded down one side of his face in waves. On the other side of his head, his hair was done in cornrows. It was an odd style, but on him it looked good. He had shining green eyes, that peeked out from behind glasses. This guy was quite the 'looker'.

"I was with the carriage, and then decided to look around!" He spit out. "I was merely minding my own business!"

"Your with the queen?" I asked, removing my hands from his throat. "Forgive me. I thought you were a thief, or some creep who pets peoples' horses."

"No, no." He gasped for air. I'm a uh-pri-uh-carriage man!" he stuttered. I found that kind of cute. I got off of him and helped him up.

"I'm Alana-" I held out my hand, "just Alana." What was with me? I was beginning to feel ill. My stomach had turned upside down, and my heart hurt like a heart attack. "I'm sorry," I said and I turned to run out, "I'm feeling sick!"

I ran to my bedroom and cried as I held my aching stomach. Mey-Rin came in my room. "Are you feeling ill, young miss?"

"Yes." I barely whispered

"Come with me, miss!" Mey-Rin lead me down to the servant's quarters. Bard and Finny were already sitting down, stoic looks adorned their faces. Mey-Rin joined the two boys and sat with them. They all exchanged awkward glances before staring back at me.

"It's time you know the truth." Bard began.

"You were cursed as a baby," Finny explained, "you will never love. Love will only bring you pain."

"When we heard from that bloke by the carriage you weren't feeling good," Bard said, "I thought it was just bad food. Mey-Rin here reminded me of your curse, though."

"Oi! I did! I remembered one condition of the curse, I did!" Mey-Rin bounced up and down.

"If you start to fall in love," Finny began.

"You die." They all finished.

"Stay away from the person you feel drawn to." Bard ordered. "No matter how drawn you feel to anybody, stay away. Especially that carriage man, after seeing the reaction he gave you."

"Always wear the pendent,"Finny added, "your father promised it would minimize the pain."

"Minimize?!" I yelled, "That pain was unbearable! I-I could've died!"

"Well," Bard thought, "you were beginning to die, that's why."

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe any of this. It had to be a mistake. "This isn't real. It can't be." I stuttered, sitting down with them. "Why me?!" I choked out, crying.

"We don't know, miss." Mey-Rin said patting my back. I stood up and looked at the clock.

"Oh, no!" I whined, "If I don't hurry, I'll be late for work!" I grabbed my cloak and ran out of the room. I had to run non-stop if I wanted to make it in time. I didn't know what the consequences would be if I was late on my first day, and I didn't want to learn.


	4. Chapter 4

Panting and breathless, I swung the door of the Trancy Tavern open, causing the little bell to jingle. Alois sat where he did the previous day, and his eyes lit up upon seeing me. "Alana!" He squealed like a little girl. He skipped over to me and wrapped his skinny arms around my waist, nuzzling my chest. "I've missed you! I'm so glad you came in tonight!"

"Yeah, well, I do need the money..." I mumbled. Noticing how I didn't feel like I was going to drop dead around him, I was relieved I didn't get the vibe that I was 'in-love' with Alois. Too young, and too creepy for my taste.

"Come, I'll show you the ropes for tonight! We've got some big guests coming in, so don't screw it up." Between his two statements, his voice changed grimly, almost as if he was trying to get across that if I make a mistake, I'm gone. I felt fear rising in my throat, which I quickly gulped down. I couldn't let him know that I was afraid. He took me by the hand and dragged me behind him. "Hannah's waitressing tonight, so you'll have to work the bar."

"But, Alois," I began to protest, "I'm a minor, I can't handle alcohol!" What did he think I was, a bartender?

"I see that. But it's less obvious on you, I couldn't run a bar and get away with it like you could." Alois groaned, rolling his eyes. "No arguing or complaints. That's my rule."

"O-Okay..." I sighed. I took my place behing the counter as Alois followed behind me to show me how things worked.

"Alright, we've got our liquors here, beer over here... They're labeled, so it's hard to mess it up." Alois explained, gesturing to each section of bottles as he did. "Wines are out in the back, and glasses are under here. That's all there is to it."

I pursed my lips together, still confused. "Wait, you said that you can't run a bar."

"I never said that!" Alois shouted. Gee, he was quite the hypocrite about arguing. "I've had to bartend many times before, I just don't always get away with it. Sometimes people call in the authorities." He frowned, gazing down at the floor. His eyes shot back up and stared into mine. "So if anybody asks, you're of age. Got it?"

"I think I do."

"Great!" Alois clapped his hands together happily and spun around on the boot of his heel energetically. "You're now part of the Trancy Tavern family, Alana!" He giggled and clung to my arm. "Did I tell you about tonight's big guests?"

"No..." I replying, trying to remove the blonde boy who squeezed mercilessly on my arm. "No, I think you spaced that off. What about them?"

Alois giggled even harder, it must've been a little habit of his. "I can't wait to tell you!"

"Then tell me already!"

"It's Prince Claude!" He spat, his eyes wide with anticipation. "He said he wanted to have one more night of freedom or something. When he asked if he and his buddies could come down, he also mentioned something about his parents making him and his little brother settle down, get a wife and family. Wonder what that was all about?"

"Well, maybe I'll have a chance with Claude." I joked, elbowing Alois. But then I thought to myself, a brother? I didn't recall seeing two boys with the king and queen yesterday.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen," Alois glared. "You're mine, Alana." He paused, then fell into a fit of laughter. "I'm only kidding!"

"Yeah..." I laughed nervously, avoiding eye contact with the little blonde. "I was too."

"Well," Alois sighed, brushing slight traces of dirt off his short-shorts, "We better get ourselves ready for our big night!"

The tavern had started flling up quite quickly, bar goers scattered about. A glass crashed and alcohol spilled everywhere across the counter. I let out a sigh and grabbed a rag, wiping up the mess quickly. That had happened too many times this night it was impossible to keep track. The bar was filled up with men, all talking and laughing about with each other. They didn't care if they didn't know the guy next to him, they just wanted to have fun. I hoped I could get a chance like that someday.

"Hey dollface!" One of the drunks in the corner shouted, gesturing me over. I grimaced, he was a man, probably in his late thirties, with what some called a beer belly. His scruffy chin supported a five o' clock shadow, and his scent was pungent. A bad sight for the eyes and nose.

"Yes, sir?" I asked as nicely as I could, as much as I wanted to throw some beer in his face. I grabbed a dishcloth and began wiping down an empty glass left on the table, cleaning it from any residue on the inside, then place it in the sink as I walked past towards him.

"Tall Malt Liquor. Make it snappy, babydoll." He said, then continued to laugh with his exqually drunken cronies. The men who came here sickened me. Not like the time with the stableboy from the king and queen, but I was positive this time was more out of disgust than anything else.

I trudged back to the counter to find the bottle. "Coming up!" I fumbled around all the bottles, trying to find the one with the according label. I looked at it in disgust, I couldn't believe that people drank this kind of stuff plain. It just looked unappeasing. Without questioning the man's motives again, I poured the liquid into the tall glass, trying to hold it steady as I did so. I carried it carefully over to him, it was almost filled to the brim and I really didn't feel like cleaning up and more alcohol spills. "Here you are." I said, setting it down in front of him.

I watched him take a swig of the drink, letting out a pleased sigh afterwards. He turned to me, holding a hand up and pointing at me, almost to the point where he was touching the tip of my nose. The strong liquor could be smelt on his breath. 'This is horrid, just horrid' I thought to myself. "You're a pretty little thing, aren't you, sweetcheeks?" he slurred.

I backed away in disgusted, I'm sure my face showed it. "Paws to yourself, mister." I hissed, frowning. There was nothing I wanted less than a sleazy guy hitting on me right now. I had a job to work, a bad one at that, and I wanted was to get it done right.

"Aw, c'mon, don't be shy," he cooed, leaning over the table toward me. He reached for my arm, and I quickly batted his away.

"I told you, no touching." I repeated myself. To be honest, I was starting to get a little creeped out by him. I had lived outside town for all my life, never having to deal with people like this. It is safe to say my tolerance with drunks is non-existent.

"Ooh, you're a fiesty little thing, aren't 'cha?" He taunted, a devious smile laid on his lips. His tongue poked out a bit, adding to the creeper factor. The drunk readied himself to launch over the bar counter, when a hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him back.

"She told you to stop. I suggest you should." The voice sent chills down my spine, yet calmed me at the same time. Whoever it was, they were clearly trying to protect me.

"Oh, yeah? And who exactly do you think you are?" The drunk swivelled around on his barstool to face the male holding him back.

"Me? Oh, only King Sebastian and Queen Ciel's eldest son," I looked up, instantly recognizing the savior. Glowing gold eyes through thin-rimmed glasses, and raven black hair cut short at the nape of his neck. "The name's Claude."

"Y-Your Royal H-High-"

"No need." Claude said casually, holding up a hand in protest. "Just leave the dear bartender to herself and that'll be enough." A few seats away, Claude took his place at one of the barstools right in front of my workstation. He was dressed casually, as if to keep citizens from recognizing him. But that would be nearly impossible, a face like his was easily recognizable anywhere. Three other males, all oddly alike with the same colored plum hair and red eyes, sat along either side of Claude. The prince rested him elbows on the counter, lowering his head. "Hit me up with anything. I really don't care."

I furrowed my thin brows together. "Aren't you under age?"

"Yeah. But so are you, and minor's shouldn't be running bartending." He retorted.

"I guess you've got a point." I reached for a bottle over in the beer section. "Marzen okay?" I asked, flipping my bangs out of my face.

"Like I said, I don't care."

"Alright then," I sighed. Like many times before that night, I poured the drink into the glass and handed it over to him. "Anything for your friends?" I asked, looking oddly at the violet-haired men who accompanied Claude. All I got in response from them were simple shakes of the head, signaling a no. Claude chugged down a couple gulps worth of it. I watched him for a short while, then returned to cleaning glasses. He sat and laughed with his three companions, enjoying himself. "Just call me when you're up for another." I said to him.

My mind wandered off as I scrubbed the glasses in the sink. Did Claude recognize me from yesterday? Was that why he defended me from the drunk? Or did he just do it to keep from anything bad happening. Before I knew it, I was done washing them off, so I carried as many as I could back to the workstation without dropping them. As I turned to get a second round of glasses, Claude tapped my shoulder. "Another Marzen, if you could. I quite liked that."

"Okay." I replied. Grabbing a fresh glass and popping the lid off the bottle, I poured another round for our special guest. Handing it to him, a light smile glazed his lips. By the look in his eyes, I could tell he was thinking.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" He asked, wrapping his hands around the drink protectively. "I feel like I've seen your face somewhere before."

"Uh, well," I started nervously, averting my gaze form his. "Mrs. Willow took me in..."

"Mrs. Willow..." He mused on the word before taking another drink. "That's right! You're the servant girl, the one uncapable of understanding!"

Well, he remembered me for sure. Just not in the way I wished. "I'm perfectly able of comprehending things." I fired back. "Willow just has never liked me."

"Wait," Claude's sentences were always interrupted between him taking a swig of his drink. "So what kind of relations do you have with that old hag?"

"Look, Willow may not be my favorite person in the world, but that doesn't mean you have to call my step-mother, the woman who's looked after me since I was little, a hag." I retorted. Some prince he was.

The statement surprised Claude, causing him to spit out the liquid in his mouth, and it landed all over my face. "You're telling me that you-"

"Her late husband's daughter? Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying." I explained as I grabbed a clean rag from underneath the table to wipe my face off. Claude fell silent after that, staring intently into his drink between each sip. His purple-haired friends all whispered amongst each other, keeping extremely silent. I prayed it wasn't about me.

Claude showed signs of becoming tipsy after his second glass, but yet he ordered more anyway. It wasn't until after his fifth that he began to show signs of being drunk and disorderly.

"...And so then I said, 'What in the bloody world were you thinking'?" Claude slurred as he gave dramatic and flailing arm gestures to match the story he was reciting to one of the purple-hair guys, who actually looked rather terrified by seeing the prince so intoxicated. "And then my ma had the urge to say, 'But Claude, dear! You're eighteen! You need to settle down someday!' I swear, that woman... She thinks everything is all about being prim and proper and perfect, like her. But no!" He slammed his fist hard on the table, causing his empty glass to fall over and shatter. Sighed, I scooped up the pieces in my hand and went to throw them away.

"I swear, if I would've known this would happen, I would've stopped with the drinks a long time ago." I mumbled to myself, trying to block out his exceedingly loud voice and obnoxious story, which proved to be impossible.

"...And then, get this guys, my father, who thinks he's all high and mighty goes, 'We're hosting a ball this Saturday night, we're inviting all the ladies in the land. We're finding you and your brother a bethrothed!' I mean, they don't understand that all I want is to..."

The drunk prince continued to ramble on and on, but I stopped what I was doing to think over his last sentence. A ball, with all the ladies. That meant all girls, which mean I could go. If that's what the King and Queen were talking to Willow about yesterday, then surely she'd let me go. For once I would be able to do something fun in my life. I was so excited at the thought. I ran the dates though my mind... Saturday... it was two days from now. It was extremely short notice but I could make it do.

It was late in the night after all the action died down. Alois told me that I'd done well my first day, and I had the job. Along with hearing about the open ball, I was so thrilled and excited I thought nothing could ruin my mood. Then my mind wandered to Willow. She'd kill me if I wasn't home soon! I took off running like I did the night before, not stopping for a single breath. Our estate came into view, and I tensed up. I didn't know the exact time, but I knew Willow would be inside waiting to ask me where I'd been.

Sure enough, I was right. I tried opening the door quitely but was instantly scolded by Willow. "Alana! You've been out all night! What on earth were you doing?!" She sniffed the air as I approached her, trying to figure out what the stench was. "Is that liquor I smell?"

"Yes, it is, Willow." I sighed, I knew what was coming next wouldn't be any good.

"Don't tell me that you were out drinking when I told you to get a job!" Willow pointed a judging finger at me. "Now tell me what you were up to."

"I got a job at the pub, Trancy Tavern, and the owner had me work the bar for my first shift. I got spilled on all throught the night."

Willow scoffed, twisting her head away in disgust. "Only a place as sleazy as the Trancy Tavern would take someone like you in. Get washed up this instant, I don't want you stinking up my house."

"Yes, Mrs. Willow." I said and I sulked up the stairs. "Say, did you hear about the King and Queen having a ball?" I turned to ask.

Big mistake. Willow looked at me, her green eyes flaming with rage. "Who told you that? Was it Ronda? That girl is always going behind my back, and straight to you."

"No, no, it wasn't Ronda-"

"Who else would?!" She shouted. "Unless you eavesdropped on our conversation with the Royal Family themselves yesterday. Did you?!" She stormed up the stairs after me and clutched my arm in a firm grip.

"I didn't, I swear!" I shouted back, wrestling out of her grip. "I... I overheard someone talking about it at the bar."

Willow grimaced, sighing. "You can't go."

"Why not?" I asked, "I'll have all my chores done by then, and it's open to all ladies!"

"First, you still have your job. I doubt your boss will allow you a day off after just two days of work. Second, you're no lady. You're a disgrace, to me and my family." Willow clarified. I stood there, dumbfounded and unable to say anything in response. "Go wash up."


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm sounding like a broken record here, so I'm gonna mix it up, this story was WRITTEN with iamcalifornia and is on her profile on wattpad. (See what I did there?) XD_

I got my bath done as quickly as possible. The only thing I wanted to do was go to sleep. I couldn't believe Willow wouldn't let me go to the ball! I crawled out of the old, worn tub and grabbed my towel angrily. I stomped into my room, then proceeded to throw my nightgown on hastily. The gaudy, pink flannel was itchy, and it only added to the misery of my night. Dropping on the bed, like a stone into the pond, I sighed. I curled my legs up and hugged them to my chest. In the fetal position, I found some comfort. If I'm not allowed to go to the ball, I can at least pout about it.

-Morning-

Growling at the idiot who invented mornings I hopped out of the bed. I was greeted by freezing hardwood panels. It was a huge wake-up call that sent shivers of cold ricocheting through my body "Cold!" I yelped. I jumped back into bed ungracefully.

"Are you up, Alana?!" I would know Willow's voice anywhere. I had the pitch of her voice burnt into my head since she became my step-mom.

"Yes!" I yelled, "I have been up about a minute!"

"Don't get snippy with me!" I mouthed the next sentence as Willow said it. "Ungrateful child! Why do I put up with your disrespect?! Your mother would roll over in her grave at your attitude!" I was used to Willow saying that. She loved to insult me so. "Now get your lazy carcass down here!"

"Yes! I'll be down in a jiffy!" I hustled to back up my exaggeration. I still hadn't got the stench of stale alcohol out of my hands. It was as if the odor had been engraved into my skin. I stumbled into a gray maid outfit. It had a plain square neck-line lined in black trim. The skirt fluffed out and stopped at my knees. I wore long, knee-high socks with it so Willow would agree it was 'modest'. I left my waist length hair hang down, and sprinted down the old, creaking stairs. "I'm here Mrs. Willow!"

"Good!" she said as she walked into the dining room. "I needed to tell you something important." She was wearing her widow's dress with a large, black bonnet that sat proudly on her head. Her hands were tucked into a mammoth, beaver-fur hand warmer. "The girls and I are going to shop for gowns. We will be back at one o'clock. I want you to go to your job early today, and do - well, do something. Just be out of the house by two in the afternoon!"

"Why?!" I was ticked. Was I not good enough for the manor anymore? I lived here years before she ever moved in with my father.

"We are having Queen Ciel over for tea, that's why."

"Fine! You know what?! I'll stay in town for the night! I'll make sure you have the manor to yourselves and the Queen for all of today!" I hastily grabbed a black over cloak from a nearby chair. I walked out of the kitchen and straight past my step-sisters. By the looks on their faces I could guess that they heard everything. Grell was hussied up in her red cocktail dress. It was a simple dress with a plain cut. Ronda was dressed in her green frock with white lace. She was wearing the cute, little, white-lace bonnet I had made for her.

"Alana!" Ronda cried as she tried to grab my arm, "Don't go! I need you here!" Tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks. Good thing she didn't wear the heavy mask of rouge that adorned Grell, her face would have been an unsightly mess. Unfortunately, the waterworks have no effect on me. I stalked past her and flung the door open.

"I can't believe the audacity of that woman!" I muttered to myself. "She has the nerve to tell me to stay out of my own home?!" I kicked a nearby rock, and it hit a horse. The horse neighed and bucked. Then I noticed the rider of the horse. It was the same man who I had caught petting Midnight! The horse bucked him off, and bolted. That pampered palomino! It probably never even seen a rock before!

"Ack!" Oh...I had forgotten about the rider! He laid, sprawled on the road. His glasses had fallen off of his face. I bent down to help him up. The second my hand touched his, nausea set in. Remembering Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard's words, I dropped his hand and sprinted away towards the town. I didn't want another sick spell. "Wait! Miss! Please, don't leave again! I don't even know your name!" I ignored him and ran faster. "Well... mine's Eric!" I kept doing what I do best. Running from everything, away from it all.

I didn't stop this time until I was right outside the Trancy Tavern. The sign said 'closed' but knowing Alois, he was sitting in his special seat. History repeated itself, and I found the blonde sitting there.

"Your shift doesn't start until four today! What are you doing here?!" He asked. "Not that I don't enjoy your company, I relish every chance I get with you." He said that last part slyly and with a little eyebrow movement. I laughed, I was starting to like Alois. Not love though, he was like the best friend I never had, or a little brother. A creepy little brother.

"Willow told me when I shouldn't be at the house. So I said I wouldn't be there at all today!"

"Well done girl!" Alois cheered and he handed me a glass of booze. "You'll most likely need this! Sounds like you need a pick-me-up. Also, don't worry that pretty face of yours, you can stay in the spare room behind the tavern. It has a bed and a washstand."

"I don't drink." I said as I turned my nose up a little. "Thanks." I added the last part in, and I was content with the simple fact that someone was being nice to me.

"Fine by me, doll-face." He said finishing the glass down in one shot. "Ahh! Gets better every time!" I rolled my eyes and poked him in the stomach.

"Your going to get a beer-gut if you keep drinking!" Then I laughed at the image of Alois, holding his hand to a huge stomach as he downed another glass of liquor.

"Nope!" Alois said, and he rubbed his tummy, "I have a perfect body!" Giggling madly, he got up and danced with his now empty glass around the room. Laughing along, I couldn't help but ask the obvious question.

"Why are you dancing?" I asked. I could barely breath through the spasms of laughter and it was hard to talk.

"I'm practicing for the ball!" Alois talked like it was so obvious. "Aren't you going, doll?"

"Willow won't allow me," I answered. The mood had changed to serious. "Anyways, I have nothing to wear!"

"Well fix that!" He said cheerfully. He twirled around elegantly and snapped his fingers to the beat. "We are going gown shopping right now!"

"I have no money, Alois!" I protested. He ignored me and began to drag me out the door. Giving up I followed him to the nearest dress shop. We walked in and Alois shoved me into the dressing area.

"Strip!" He said, and pulled the privacy curtain into place so I could change.

"But!"

"Now!" It was useless to argue with him. He would always win. Defeated, I stripped down. I went to yell for Alois, but he had beaten me. He had thrown a dress over the curtain's railing. "Try it on!" I disdainfully held the garment away from me and observed the battlefield of pink silk, white lace, and silver jewels. I put it on and was surprised when it fit perfect. How did Alois know my size?

"Alois! I'm not so sure!" I said as I walked out. The pink circus dress fit, but didn't look right. The lace on the ends of the sleeves made my arms look huge. The jewels were in the wrong spots and looked devastatingly trashy.

"Me neither," he agreed, "that doesn't work." He handed me another dress and I obediently tried it on. It was lime green and much more simple. It was adorned by a simple gold broach on the left shoulder. The sleeves were to tight and cut off all circulation to my hands.

"I can't feel my fingers Alois!" Regretfully, he put it back and produced yet another garish dress. This time it was cream-colored. The dress was simply cut, and flared out in ruffles at my calves. The bottom of the dress barely touched the floor. It was a dancing dress. It was sleeveless, but it came with cream-colored, satin gloves. It was beautiful, I twirled around in it and giggled.

"That is a dress!" Alois said and he danced with me. "You should see the gown I picked out!" I paused, and looked at what Alois was wearing. He had on a sea-blue gown that fluffed out at the knees and touched the floor. The top was more tight fitting, and sequins littered it. The sequins were silver and were grouped mainly at the top, and spread out as the bodice turned into the waist. He twirled me and we laughed hysterically. "I'm going to steal Claude's heart in this dress!"

I was confused as to why the little boy was wearing a dress, obviously meant for a lady. I didn't question it, after the short time I had known Alois I came to learn that he was a troubled and odd child. I suddenly came down from my high, "How am I going to pay for the dress though?!"

"Don't worry honey!" Alois assured. "The shop owner owes me a large favor. This is his way of paying me back!"

"Ok, but what if Willow recognizes me?!" I was simply beginning to find all fault in our plan. Grinning, Alois walked away. He came back with two masks. One was the purest of white, and the other silver. Handing me the white one, he put on the silver.

"We have masks!" He yelped. We continued giggling as we changed and packed up our new outfits. I smiled as we went back to the pub together. I should go shopping with Alois more often, it has a calming effect. He opened the door for me and then pushed me in. We stumbled into the Trancy Tavern as we laughed harder. To most people we might have appeared drunk, but instead we were intoxicated with a good time.

"Alois," I began, "we need to get the pub ready for tonights opening!"

"Let's get that done!" He agreed. With those words, the two of us did the few preparations for opening. We were still giddy though. The ball we were greatly anticipating was the Saturday, and today was Friday. Just one day to go.

I hummed happily to myself as I turned the 'Closed' sign to 'Open'. Tomorrow night, at this time, I would be getting ready for a ball. I wanted to dance the night away and fall in lov-. Wait, I couldn't fall in love. I can't. The bell on the door of the pub took away my attention. The man walking in the door was, surprisingly enough, Undertaker.

Hannah rushed up to greet him, and she showed him to a table. He motioned me over to his table. "I hear your going to a ball." He said.

"Yes, I am." I answered warily. "What of it?"

"Falling in love is bad for you. Right?" He asked quietly, like he was keeping a secret he shouldn't even know!

"How did you know that?!" I hissed at him. My fist had met the table top and the rough wood had splintered into my hand.

"I know everything!" Undertaker answered. My quizzical look must have shown that I didn't understand. "I'm like a god-father to you. Ok?!" I still wasn't getting what he was trying to get across. "I'm a magical being!" He whisper-yelled to me.

"A fairy?!" I asked. Apparently I had said it to loud, because he hissed at me to keep my voice down.

"I prefer the term Fae," He argued, "fairy is a little rude, and quite judgemental too!"

"So," I began to put the pieces together, "your my fairy god-father?!"

"Look," he interrupted, "do you want the temporary cure or not?!" 'Temporary cure'? I had never heard of a temporary cure for my curse!

"Yes!" I squealed, "Of course I want the cure!" He smiled at me as he handed me a brown paper package.

"Be careful with these!" He ordered. "They will only work until midnight tomorrow!" I slowly opened the package. Behind the paper lay two crystal, glass slippers. "As long as you wear these shoes, that nasty little curse of yours won't take effect. They will quit holding back the curse at exactly midnight tomorrow! So be careful with them, and do not break them!"

"I'll take good care of these!" I said breathlessly. Undertaker smiled and patted my head. Then my fairy god-father stood up, and left the pub. I giggled as I put the shoes in the spare room Alois was letting me sleep in tonight.

For once, everything was going right. I was staying with a friend and going to a ball the next day. I plan to meet my handsome prince and dance the night away. Until midnight that is, then reality will hit and I'll go back to my love-less life. For now though, I am going to enjoy myself to the fullest.


	6. Chapter 6

_Once again, this story was written with iamcalifornia and is on her wattpad._

After yet another long night of working the bar and fending off flirty drunkards, Alois finally let me off my shift and closed the pub. He led me to the back room behind the Trancy Tavern, like he said he would. "Now, a girl needs her beauty sleep, so don't feel rushed in the morning. Take as long as you need!" He ordered with his signature laugh.

The small, yet cozy room, was in need of a bit of fixing up. The floorboards were in desperate need of repair, as did the wooden walls and ceiling. They had nails and splinters sticking out every which way. The smashed windows were boarded up, and the dark room was lit by a single candle. It didn't really help that there was hardly enough room for me to fit in there, let alone Alois to show me around, even though there wasn't much to actually show me. But as he had promised, there was a bed, and washstand with a mirror. I sat down on the bed, which was covered in a scrathy blue and grey quilted blanket. I ran my hands over it. Uncomfortable and not as in as good of shape as my attic room at home, but it sure beat spending tonight with Willow.

"I know it doesn't seem like very much, but it's the only spare room I have left. Hannah's got her room and I've got mine." Alois sighed, looking around the cramped room with a disdained look glazing over his usually cheery blue eyes. "Well, goodnight, Alana. Sweet dreams for my sweet." He said as he left the room. I watched his heeled boots click out of the doorway as he left, finally giving me some peace and quiet.

I got up and stood in front of the mirror. I remembered that I didn't bring anything along with me, which I started to regret. I accepted the fact that I would have to sleep in my daytime clothes and finger-brush through my hair, and that was the best I could do. Weary and exhausted, I readily welcome the sleep that enveloped me.

I awoke in the same confined room, still dark although I know I had slept far past sunrise. It felt amazing to sleep for such a long while. Willow would have never allowed such a long nap. Yawning, I pulled myself out of bed and into the Tavern, where I knew Alois would be waiting for me by the bar.

"Good morning, Miss Alana." Rather surprised that Alois wasn't the first to greet me this morning, Hannah uttered the four words to me as she walked past, her white hair, which I noticed was tinted with violet, billowed behind her with her rushed walk. It seemed like that if Alois had caught her chatting with me, she would get another beating.

"Good morning, Hannah." I said back, smiling. "Did you-" I was cut off, noticing she had already left for the other room. I bet Alois had told her to stay away from me or something along those lines.

"Alana!" As if on a cue, Alois squealed my name and came racing toward me. He wrapped his arms around my neck in a form of a hug. I twirled him around, not wanting to spoil his outrageously cheery attitude so early in the morning. "How are you this lovely morning? Ready for the ball tonight?" He asked.

I had almost forgotten about the ball, his question took me by surprise. "Oh! Yes, I can't wait!" I laughed. My mind began to trail off, thinking about the possible outcome of tonight. Alois strangely wanted to be with Prince Claude oh-so desperately, and I myself didn't see the appeal in him, especially after seeing him under the influence the other night. So I figured I'd have to settle for his brother, whomever he was. Unless I could find the beloved horse boy, whose name I couldn't recall. With those slippers the Undertaker had given me, I could spend the entire time, until midnight, with him. My heart began to flutter at the very thought.

Alois's psychotic laughter brought me back out of my thoughts. "I was gonna say that we'd get you all prettied up for the ball, but of course, you're already such a dollface I don't think it'll be necessary! Any boy who sees you will fall head-over-heels for you! Well, as long as that boy isn't my Claude, we won't have a problem."

"Yeah, that's true. Wouldn't wanna ruin you two." I giggled along. "Wait... isn't Claude a little too old for you? And keep in mind too... you're a boy, too..."

Alois pouted. Oh no, I said something wrong, didn't I? His innocent face became crestfallen. "Come." he whispered. I obidently followed behind him, as he led me to one of the booths in the pub. He sat down on one side, and I the opposite. He looked at his fragile hands shyly, his eyes on the brim of overflowing with tears. "I want to tell you... the connection between Claude and I..."

"Alright." I answered with a slight dip of the head. "Go on ahead, I'll listen."

"When I was little, my little brother Luka and I stayed with our uncle. At the time, uncle Arnold didn't have much money, he was always on the threat of being sent to the poorhouse. Luka and I were playing outside one afternoon... The royal family was walking through town that day... Claude came up to us and began talking to me, then playing with me and Luka, despite the huge age gap between us." Alois looked up at me. The teardrops began rolling down his cheeks, silently and slowly. "His parents, King Sebastian and Queen Ciel, came back later that day, obviously. They applauded his actions for reaching out to the 'peasant boys' and being kind to them... I hadn't seen Claude since then, only heard of him... that's why I got so excited about him attending our tavern... but I could never find the time to talk to him the other night... I want to go tonight because I want to thank him. He brightened not only that day, but my childhood. I want to see if he can remember."

I stared at him. He looked at the table, delicately tracing the wood's pattern. I watched the droplets of water fall from his eyes and splash on the wood. "Alois... I had no idea..."

"Don't say that." He blubbered. "You think it's weird, just like everybody else. Just admit it!"

I was taken aback, what would make him think something like that? "No, I don't think it weird." I stated firmly. I took his hands, resting on the table, in mine. I tilted his chin up, so I could actually look at him. His blue eyes were surrounded by a red tint and had grown puffy from the crying. "I think it's a very kind reason that you would go such lengths to reach out to Claude for something that happened long ago. It's sweet, and I would like to think that he'd appriciate it."

Alois gave a short, forced laugh between tears. He sniffed, wiping the tears off of his cheek with his long, white sleevs. "I don't want to be like I was on that day. I don't want to forget to thank you, so I'll do it now." He smiled a sad smile, looking into my eyes, "Thank you, Alana. For listening, for comforting me. Nobody - except Claude on that day - has been this kind to me, ever."

"It's just what friends do." I wiped away a newly fallen tear with my thumb.

"You... You think I'm a friend?" He asked, his face perking up.

"Of course I do." I smiled, pulling him into a hug from over the booth. He willingly accepted the hug, his head snuggling into my shoulder. Alois went silent. It took me by surprise, the boy, no matter what his current mood was, almost never stopped talking, whether he was mad or happy or sad. Seeing that this wouldn't happne often more in the future., I cherished the silence we shared together. "Now, let's go get you all prettied up for the ball. We can't have a lady with tears streaming down her face." I joked.

Alois was in an exceptionally good mood from thereout. He was so cheery and excited that he even told Hannah that she could have the night off and attend the ball, probably only because he didnn't want her running the pub by herself. I looked up at the clock as I started to prepare myself. "Six o'clock..." I mumbled to myself. I'd have to be ready in an less time.

"Alana, look at me!" Alois said. He burst into my room, causing me to jump back in surprise. As the overly-excited child as he was, Alois was already dressed up in his full attire for tonight. The sea-blue colored dress, white gloves, and even some silver colored high-heels. I even detected a hint of makeup, probably thanks to the helping hand of Hannah. What surprised me the most about his appearance was the long, blonde head of hair.

"You look lovely this evening, Lady Alois." I joked, bowing. "But please explain how fast you grew this massive mane of hair, it's starting to disturb me how much a boy can look like a high-class lady."

Alois giggled. I began to notice that even his voice resembled a girls. "They're extensions! Hannah picked them up for me over at the salon." The long blonde locks were pulled over his shoulders, falling gracefully around the dress. He was looked so feminine, especially for who he was. "You should see what Hannah's wearing tonight, too! Hannah, c'mere!"

"A-Alois..." I heard Hannah stutter from another room, her voice wavering. "I don't know..."

"Oh, come on!" With the simple shouting command, 'Lady Alois' was gone and now biopolar, slightly maniacal, dictator Alois was back. Even in the dress and hair extensions he looked frightening. "Just come here and show Alana what you're wearing!"

"Alois," I placed a hand on my shoulde, concerned. I'm sure my face showed it. "If she's not ready, she doesn't have to-" I cut myself short. Hannah already stood in the doorway, facing away from us. The dress she represented clung tightly to her body, showing off her full-figure. Navy fabric tied around the neck draped down in the front, styled like a corset over a grey bodice, while the back was left completely open. The skirt of the gown fell straight to the floor, no ruffles or body to it. She gave a short spin move, showing off her evening attire.

Alois gasped, staring at Hannah in astonishment. "Hannah, are you kidding?! You look ravishing!" He laughed, turning his attention back to me. He inspected my gown, scrutinizing every detail. "Alana... you look..."

"Ridiculous?" I asked. I observed myself in the mirror. Alois had bought the cream dress, detailed with gorgeous chocoloate-colored designs, for me. I adored the gown, it just seemed for too nice for plain and simple me. It was adorned with little bows and pearls, even a little feather plumed hat to finish off the look. I had swept my chesnut hair into an updo, letting a few strands fall at the side to frame my face. "I look like a little porcelain doll or something. Almost fake."

"No, you don't!" Alois stood up on his tip toes behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder. "You look beautiful."

I almost couldn't believe it. The way I had been put down by my step-mother and sisters since my father left, I could never accept a compliment. Brushing his words away with a wave of my gloved hand, I sighed. "Let's just get going." I said. I grabbed the glass slippers that Undertaker had given me, slipping them onto my feet as I pushed past Hannah and out of the pub.

The two followed me outside, Alois barely clip-clopping along in the heels. I would have suspected that he had become accustomed to walking elevated like that with the height of the heel on his boots. "Alright. I rented a carriage, they should be here." Alois said. I turned back to him. He had a forced smile, I could tell I had offended him by not accepting his praise.

Almost as if it had been planned in advance, an open-top carriage came riding down the road. The chauffeur stared at us suspisciously, almost as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. "You're the Trancy crew that I'm supposed to drive to the King and Queen's?" He asked, the pipe in his mouth bobbing up and down with each word.

"Yes, that's us!" Alois said, smiling. He climbed into the black vehicle after Hannah and I, smoothing out his poofy dress as he did. He may have been a boy, but he managed to be much more lady-like while entering a carriage.

"Now, what're three fine ladies like yourselves doing in a ragtag part of town like this?" The driver asked.

"We didn't pay you for an interrogation, we paid for you to get us from here to the King and Queen's estate. Now, drive!" Alois commanded. He was sure in a rush for a lady.

Hannah turned to me, a smile trailing her lips, stained with a dark gloss. "This is exciting, isn't it, Alana?" she asked, her eyes sparkling in the sunset. "I can't believe it, spending the whole night at the Royal Family's home, dancing the night away." Her dark-skinned cheeks went red as she stared down at her lap, embarassed. "Their sons Claude and Eric sound so wonderful."

The last name rang throughout my head, echoing around in my head. Eric, the name seemed familiar. Then it clicked, and everything made sense.


	7. Chapter 7

_This was done with iamcalifornia and is on her wattpad profile._

Of course Eric had been a prince! That would explain the timing of his visits. He must have came with his family the first day, and stalked off to the stables in a mood. That would mean I had doused the prince in water, had him thrown from his horse, and had completely ignored him. My face flushed bright red as I thought about it. I had done all that to the prince!

"What are you blushing about, Alana?" Alois asked interrupting my train of thought. He only made me blush deeper. Taking a deep breath, I began my tale. Alois and Hannah sat forward in their seat and listened deeply.

"When I was born, I was cursed. Or, at least that's what I was told. My mother cursed me, and I'll never be able to 'love' someone. I didn't even know about it until a little while ago." They looked at me odd. Alois's white-blonde eyebrows were cocked in confusion. I decided to expand on that. "The royal family had come over to the manor, to formally invite my step-family to the ball. I left to water the horse, Midnight, and met someone. I, thinking the man was some creep, threw my bucket of water on him. When the matter cleared up, I was standing really close to him. He was extremely good looking, and I began to feel sick. That night the servants told me about my curse."

"That doesn't explain you red cheeks." Alois said flatly. I rolled my eyes and poked him.

"I was getting to that part." I joked. "A girl can't play all of her cards in one hand!" Hannah sighed as Alois laughed. He poked me back, then flipped his hair.

"Only a girl like me can manage to do that!" He said. We all laughed at the slightly lame pun.

"Fine!" I said. "I'll continue." I settled myself back down in my seat and began the story once again. "After that, when I asked my step-mom, Willow, if I could go the ball. She said no, then told me when she wanted me to be in the palace. So I went to you. On the way, the man I had doused in water at the stables was riding his horse. I accidentally scared his horse and he was bucked off. When I ran away, he yelled me his name. He yelled Eric. Now here I am, going to the ball hosted by the prince I who causes me pain."

"If he causes you pain," Alois asked, "then why do you go?"

I sighed before explaining the rest. "I was given a temporary cure." I added the next sentence and I could almost here their laughs. "My Fairy GodFather gave me it." Surprisingly enough, they never laughed. "The thing is, at midnight, the curse takes effect again."

"Wow!" Alois yelled. Amazement filled his big blue eyes. He cocked his head to the side, curious. "Fairy GodFather? Like, as in, male?"

"Yes." I sighed. "Like you."

"What if he's wrong?" Hannah asked, bluntly. "What if this 'Fairy GodFather' is wrong and the cure doesn't work?"

"I guess I'll find out." I answered solemnly. I hadn't thought about that. Alois brought me out of the depressing thought.

"You're so lucky!" He chirped. "You get to dance the night away with the prince of your dreams!"

"Only until midnight." I added bitterly. "

"Midnight is more than enough time." Alois assured me. "I'll make sure my little Cinderella gets her dance!" I laughed with him, and I hugged him. He was always so nice to me. Alois may be slightly bipolar, but he was still the closest thing I had to a best friend.

"So now I'm Cinderella?" I asked. Hannah nodded while Alois squealed.

"No!" He protested. "You're CinderAlana!" That only brought on more forceful laughing, and Hannah even joined in. She had a beautiful laugh that twinkled like little bells. Hannah was a good person, and she was almost like a mother to me. She had been looking after me for all the time I had known her, she gave off a comforting feel. "See, your mother Willow is the evil stepmother, and of course, in turn, your sisters would be evil too! Eric's your perfect prince, and you can only dance until midnight! It's scary how much of a princess you are!"

The carriage began slowing down. I looked out the window to see the castle. It was huge, so much alrger than I had expected An enormous mansion made of white marble, adorned with tall and elegant windows and a shingled blue-grey roof. It had beds of red, black, and pink roses surronding it, adding to the beauty. The carriage halted to a stop at the front door.

"Time to go, ladies!" The voice of our driver shouted out. He opened the door and helped us all down. My glass slippers clinked lightly on the hard ground. I winced but slowly became used to it. I was simply worried one would crack before midnight, being made of glass and all. Two doormen pulled the giant white doors apart. I then noticed gold trimming that outlined tiny cherubs. It was cute, and brought a silly smile to my face.

"Come on, Alana!" Alois ordered. "Quit gawking at the door!" I obeyed him and gasped when we entered the mansion. We were directly in the ball room. It was a huge white cavern decorated in black and gold trim. There were pictures of the royal family on the walls. Sure enough, the Eric, who I had previously soaked with water, was in nearly all of the portraits.

"I see you like staring at the picture, but wouldn't you prefer the real thing?" I whipped around, blushing. Standing behind me, was none other than Claude. I was thankful for the mask that hid most of my face, I'm sure my cheeks had become a fiery cherry red by then. He would have teased me for getting so embarrassed, knowing him. Claude wore a three-piece suit, I noticed his vest peaking out slightly from underneath the blazer. He tugged on the tie arounf his neck, as if he was trying to taunt or provoke me. "Say, a pretty thing like you must like to dance, hm?"

"Actually," I admitted, "I'm not very good, I've got two left feet." Then I smoothly added, "But, my friend over there, Lady Alois, is the best dancer in the world, and she's been dying to dance with you for quite some time now. To test your dancing skills, since you seem to think so highly about yourself." I pointed at Alois, and Claude walked over to him. 'Claude should really tune down his swagger. It doesn't do anything for him.'

"I agree wholeheartedly." I jumped and realized I had mentioned that little comment about Claude out loud. I looked at who had agreed with my statement. I blushed again as I saw it was Eric. Once again, even with the odd hairstyle of his, he looked so wonderful. He wore a suit, quite similar to his older brother's. the first three buttons on his white undershirt were unbottoned, and his tie hanging loosely around his neck. He chuckled, "Who might you be?"

"I, um, uh..." I couldn't get words to form, "I'm Alana!" I tried to burrow even deeper into my mask, I could feel even more blush rising up my cheeks. I doubt it was any use though, my entire face must've been pink by then.

"Your voice sounds familiar." Eric said trying to see past my mask. He leaned over one way, and I followed his lead. I couldn't let him see me. He gave up, his lip sticking out in a little pout. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No!" I yelped. "I'm sure you don't, I've never met you before." He laughed again, and pushed his glasses back up. I winced as I remembered not being able to wear mine. Alois had decided that I couldn't wear both the glasses and the mask. So, I had agreed to let Hannah keep them in her handbag. I was practically blind without them, I was sure I'd need them later in the night to actually see where I was going and what I was doing.

"Save a dance for me!" He called as he walked away. I sighed and walked deeper in the ballroom. I tried to keep my head down. Who knew what would happen if Willow found out I was here? Speaking of the devil herself, she was trying to introduce Grell to some of the bachelors who had brought their sisters to the ball. Jumping back in shock, I steered clear of them and headed the other way. Of course with my luck, I happened to bump into somebody and knock them over.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized as I picked them up. The girl I had run into was in a huge, garish, green gown. I immediately recognized it as Ronda, it was rare to see her out of that particular outfit.

"It is quite all right." Ronda said, brushing of her gown. "My sister does that all the time. She's a sweet girl and she means well, but it seems almost every morning she bumps into me!" We chuckled. I hid underneath my mask and prayed she didn't recognize me. To answer my prayers, she quickly passed by me on her way to talk to some other ladies. If I kept falling into situations like that, my not-so little secret was going to be discovered. Not to mention, I would get quite the lecture from Willow.

I sighed. I needed a break, somewhere away from where Willow, Ronda, or Grell would run into me any time soon. I grasped at my gown, holding it up as I brushed past other ball guests and up the staircase. After wandering around helplessly through the halls, I finally found an unoccupied balcony. Although the sun had set, leaving the outside world in darkness, the full moon illuminated the sapphire skies, along with the many shining stars. I stepped out onto it, leaning against the railing as I watched the skies. A light, cool breeze brushed through my hair and pushing my ballgown into my legs.

"By the looks of you being out here all alone, I'm presuming you're not ready for our dance yet?"


	8. Chapter 8

_This story was written with iamcalifornia and is on her wattpad profile. _

"By the looks of you being out here all alone, I'm presuming you're not ready for our dance yet?" I was jolted out of my trance by the voice that echoed from behind. I didn't even need to look at who it was, there was no doubt that it was Eric who asked the questions. Quickly, I held my mask up to my face before I turned around, I couldn't let him recognize me, or anybody else for that matter. I'd have quite the story to explain to Willow, as to how I escaped away to the ball, and quite frankly I didn't want to explain that tale.

"A-Ah, no, I'm not..." I mubled, turning to face him. I knew the glass slippers from Undertaker would prevent the curse until midnight, but I could still feel my heart skip a beat and my stomach flip. He walked up closer to me, laughing under his breath. I noticed through his thin-rimmed glasses his sparkling eyes, shining a gorgeous emerald color in the evening night. He joined me by the railing, hoisting himself up and sitting on it, his eyes still focused on me. "To be completely honest with you, Your Royal Highness, I-"

"Don't call me that." Eric sighed, his blonde hair whipping in the breeze. "A title like that is too nice for me, I hate being called that. Just call me Eric, alright?" he explained. I was in shock, he was one of the most laid-back people I had ever met. He didn't want anybody to fuss over him, it was like he wanted to be treated as any other person would be treated. Just thinking about how he acted like that made me smile. His humbleness only added to how attractive he was.

"Alright, I won't, then." I answered, nodding. "As I was saying, I'm actually not much one for dancing, I'm rather clumsy when it comes to it, Your Ro- I mean, Eric." I quickly corrected myself, not wanting to upset Eric.

Eric beamed, obviously pleased that I called him by his first name. "Neither am I. My parents simply directed me to ask any lady at the ball that I wanted if she wanted to dance, they wanted me to get out and socialize or even find a girl to call my own." He sighed. "I'm just not sure if I'm ready for something like that yet."

"Well, why don't you tell them?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders. The bare arm space between my gloves and sleeves began to get cold, causing me to shiver slightly.

He scoffed, grimacing a bit as he did so. "It's not as simple as it sounds. My parents are the King and Queen, for goodness sake. It's kind of hard to defy them."

"But you're their son, wouldn't they listen?"

He paused, his expression went blank. "I guess I never thought of it that way." He hopped down from the railing, pacing around the balcony, his formal shoes clicking against the stone. "I know this sounds weird, seeing how we just met and all, but... Can I tell you something?"

"Feel free to." I watched him, he continued to pace around, as if he was nervous.

"It's this girl. She's Lady Willow's stepdaughter, the child of her late husband, but she just... she just seems like so much more than that." Oh, no. He was talking about me. There was no doubt. Eric didn't even have the slightest clue as to that the girl in particular was standing right in front of him, listening to him chatter away about her. "It's silly, after everything she's done to me you'd think I'd hate her. She's poured a bucket of water on me, got me in a chokehold, and even scared my horse as to buck me off. She's always shy around me, running away without saying a word to me. Yet she's got something about her that makes me want to get to know her better. I don't even know her name."

I didn't have the first idea on how to respond to his words. At least I had the confirmation that he loved me back, which was perfect. But still, it didn't help me or my curse that forbid me from completing his wish of getting to know him, not as a prince, but as a person. "Well... um..."

"Yeah, I know. It sounds stupid." He looked up at me, his face showing the internal heartache. But quickly it changed to inspiration. "Wait... hang on, remove your mask for me..."

"A-Ah... No, really, I-I can't-" I mumbled. But it was already too late, Eric had enough time to make his move and dive in, yanking the mask out of my hands. His face lit with pleasant surprise, furthur motivating him. The next thing I had known, he had removed his glasses and slipped them onto my face since I didn't have mine on hand. He back up in surprise, his green eyes wide.

"It's you." Eric gasped.

"...It's me..." I mumbled. I tried to look at him through his glasses, which I was still wearing oddly enough. He must've been blind, from the way I couldn't see out of his eyewear.

"Alana, why didn't you say something?! I was just rambling on and like an idiot about you, and, and you just stood there!" He shouted.

"I didn't say anything because I didn't need anybody to know that I'm here!" I shouted back. "I snuck away from Willow so that I could come here."

Eric pursed his lips together, shaking his head in distress. "Why did you run away, those other times we've met? You wouldn't even speak to me the last encounter."

"I've been too shy..." I lied. I didn't want to explain the curse to him, not now. I just wanted to spend as much time with him as I could before the night was over, I didn't care how or what we were doing, I just wanted to be with Eric. Sighing, I pushed by him and handed his glasses over to him again. "I'm sorry, I'll be back..."

I couldn't take it anymore. I constantly felt like the magic in the heels would give out any second and I'd get the horrible dying feeling like I did before. I rushed back down the staircase, I needed a break. Just as I was going to step back onto the ballroom floor, where many guests were talking and dancing, I felt a tug at my skirt. Stopping, I looked down and saw a depressed Alois sitting on the bottom stairstep.

"I wanna go home, Alana." He mumbled. He looked up at me, his big blue eyes filled with sadness.

"Alois?" I asked. I bent down on my knees so I could be closer to the young boy. "What's wrong?"

"See for yourself." He gestured to the ball floor. I looked over to see none other than Prince Claude dancing with Hannah. I turned to Alois. His heart must've been crushed. "He didn't even know it was me."

"Probably because you're dressed up like a little girl." I tried to cheer him up.

"That's not funny, Alana." He sighed. I could see the tears welling up in his eyes, a pout on his lips. "He must be really interested in Hannah, they're been dancing together for the longest time."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you think we could stop them? I really need to-"

"Get your glasses from Hannah?" Alois finished. He held Hannah's small handbang towards me. "She left it with me when she went to go dance with Claude about an hour ago. But be careful wearing them, it'll be easier for Willow, Grell, or Ronda to recognize you."

"Yeah, I know. I just need these now, I lost my mask and might as well just wear these." I fumbled around in the bag before my fingers clutched around the glasses. I slide them over my ears and onto my face, and instantly my vision cleared up.

Once again I followed up the staircase, back to the balcony where Eric stood. He also returned his glasses to their original state on his profile. He looked to me, he held my mask, twirling it between his fingers. "You're back, I see."

"I just... I don't know. It's all confusing." I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, avoid eye contact with Eric.

"It doesn't have to be." His body moved close to mine. Eric's arms reached behind my back, bringing me closer. The next move he made didn't surprise me, especially after the way he had been coming onto me. His smooth lips brushed against mine, an awkward and soft first kiss. His nose bumped into mine as he pulled out, and his cheeks had reddened. "I know that you said you're no good, but would you like to try and dance? Just you and me, right here?"

"I don't know, I-I..." My cheeks were getting more red by the second.

"Just follow my lead. Step on my feet and balance yourself on me if you have to." I did as he said, standing on my tip-toes on to of his feet. He wrapped his built arms around my waist, and my hands clung to his neck, draping my wrists on his shoulders. Although I was on top of him and his footwear, I was still the shorter one in our case. He waltzed around the balcony, trying to keep his balance while supporting both his weight and mine. He looked away from me for a short while and up at the sky, wavy blonde locks falling in his eyes. "I told you I'm not that great either." he chuckled.

"It's okay, I don't mind at all." We toddled around for a little while longer, until Eric could no longer support the two of us. He lifted me off of his lap and he sat down on the balcony, motioning me to do the same. I joined him, and he positioned himself so he was facing directly towards me.

"Again, this is going to sound kind of ridiculous... But even though I've only known you for a couple of days, I feel like I've known you my entire life, like, oh, I don't even know, like a friend. Like I know everything about you."

"Well, there's not much to know." I thought out loud. "I'm sixteen, I live with my step-mother and step-sisters. That's pretty much it." Obviously I had to leave out the fact that I was cursed, otherwise that would be everything.

"Oh, come on. There's gotta be more."

"Like what exaclty?"

"Like... what's your favorite book? What did you like doing when you were a kid? How many times have you fallen in love? You know, the nitty-gritty things that almost nobody would know." Eric explained, making hand gestures to emphasize his words.

I laughed, a silly grin growing on my face. "Well, I haven't read much in the longest time, I enjoyed just goofing off and having a good time, and just once."

"Only in love once?"

"Yeah. Just you," I blushed, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to spring that on so soon."

Eric opened his mouth to reply, before a loud ring came from a tower farther away in the castle. By the sudden feeling of light headedness and a stomach, I knew that could be nothing other than the bell signalling midnight.

"Alana? You okay?" Eric asked, leaning in to get a better look at me.

I held myself by the stomach, trying to contain my pain to myself. The last person I needed helping me was the person making me feel like this. "No, I'm okay." When I said the words, another spasm of nausea hit, and I doubled over. The pain was so much worse than before.

"You don't look like it, are you sure?" His voice was filled with worry.

"Yes, I'm fine... now really, I must be going..." I stood up to leave, but instantly my legs buckled beneath me, letting me fall to the ground like a puppet with it's strings cut.

The last thing I could remember was Eric scooping me up in his arms, assuring me that everything was going to be alright and that he'd get help soon.

He didn't have the closest idea as to what he was dealing with. He meant well, but him being close only caused me more pain.


	9. Chapter 9

_I am really sorry this chapter took so long! I had no Internet source, so my editor couldn't get it. Once again this is a collaboration with iamcalifornia and it will be on her profile on wattpad._

Stabs of pain racked throughout my entire body. I couldn't process the slightest thing. My vision blacked in and out, and the sudden jolts of numbness were blessings. They never lasted long enough. I was always rudely awoken to a whole new world of pain. I couldn't even register the largest detail.

-Eric's Point of View-

I ran past a blonde girl on the stairway. When she saw that I was holding Alana in my arms, she jumped up and bolted after me. Anybody could see that she had been crying from the makeup smeared down her face. "What are you doing with her?!" She yelled as she effortlessly kept up with my pace.

"She's sick!" I yelled, "I'm running her to the nearest doctor!" I put in another burst of speed for effect. White pillars whizzed past us as we sprinted for the castle's infirmary. A black, silk streamer fell and had wrapped itself in Alana's hair. She moaned but made no effort to remove it. Alana was in too much pain to do anything.

"Doctors can't help her!" The blonde insisted. Of course a doctor could help! Who was this girl to object?

"Yes!" I argued, "A doctor can help! A doctor will help!" The blonde girl looked ticked, but still she kept up.

"Haven't you ever thought," she began, "that it might not be an illness?" Now she was just spouting out nonsense. I ignored her and burst through the infirmary's large, steel doors.

It was pitch black in the room, not even one doctor was on duty. "Is anyone there?!" I yelled. Why the heck was no one on duty? There was always at least one doctor on duty, or so it seemed up until now. Hysterical laughter greeted my question. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"If you wish." The voice was undoubtedly male. It was a voice that mixed melancholy with happiness, an odd mix that enchanted whoever listened. A light flickered at the end of the room like a second sun that had faded. The light showed a man with long silver hair that was as long as Alana's. Silver bangs protected his face from the eyes of people. He wasn't extremely tall, but undoubtedly towering over me. The man wore a long black cloak and a black hat that pushed his bangs down farther. "There you are, your majesty!" He laughed. The man clapped his elegant hands together, clicking long black nails together. I stepped forward to get a better look at his face. Scars lined white skin and from what I could see, marred all visible skin.

"Are you a doctor?!" I asked desperately. Behind me the blonde girl huffed.

"No," he giggled, "but I can help with her pain. This guy may be a maniac, but if he could help I didn't care.

"Do it!" I ordered. The man obeyed and lifted Alana from my arms. She grunted in pain as he hefted her in his arms. He cradled her like a child and murmured to her still form.

"Why don't you listen to me?" He asked her. Then he turned to me, "The best medicine for her is not you." What was that supposed to mean? He walked over to an open bed and laid her down gently. He took her glass slipper off of her foot and for the first time I noticed one of her shoes had fallen off.

"Will she be alright?!" The blonde girl asked. She looked worried, really worried. Her face seemed to had gone white, as if she had seen a ghost.

"Yes," He answered, "but she will be in a lot of pain for a while." I sighed in relief that she would be alright.

"Who are you?" I asked him. "Who are you to Alana?!" I quickly rephrased.

"Undertaker," He replied, "don't make a big deal out of it. I'm her GodFather."

My eyes widened. "As in, Fairy GodFather?!" His once permanent smile disappeared and was replaced with a grim frown.

"If you mention that to anyone," Undertaker threatened, "I will murder you in your sleep." I brushed off the death threat and focused on Alana. Undertaker stepped forward to block me from her table. "No, you aren't to come near her."

"You can't stop me!" I said angrily. How dare he keep me from my Alana. Anymore she was my life. She was all that I thought of.

"Yes, I can." He replied calmly. Undertaker picked Alana up after putting her one slipper back on her foot. Then they both disappeared in a flutter of pink dust.

"No!" I yelled running up. The blonde girl stopped me. She was surprisingly strong for her build.

"Don't go after her." She protested. Her hair had fallen off, like it wasn't natural or something. What was going on? Her voice had changed to a young male's. "You are bad for her!"

"What do you mean by that?" I was mad. Alana had been kidnapped by a moron, and a girl turned into a boy. What next?

The blonde kid looked startled for a minute. Then sympathy and pity decorated his tiny features. "You didn't know, did you?" He asked softly.

"No," I replied, "I don't even know what you are talking about!"

"Alana was curse to never have love," He explained, "if she ever did find love, the only thing to come from that, is pain."

"I'm the reason she is in pain?!" I asked in utter horror. The boy simply nodded and walked out of the room. I darted after him, but I was to slow. The blonde boy was out of sight. I walked back to the ball room and noticed Alana's other slipper on the floor. Sighing I picked it up, at least I'd have something to remember her by. "Why her?!" I yelled as I punched the nearest white pillar. My fist bled as I kept hitting it. Then I stopped, why was I throwing a fit? I then decided from that point on to man up, and break Alana's curse.

-Alana's point of view-

I woke up back in my little attic room. My party dress was folded neatly on a chair next to my bed. I jumped at the wave of pain that hit me when I tried to stand.

"Don't even attempt it." I looked over to see Undertaker. "You should have kept better track of time."

I tried to protest but words wouldn't come out. I tried again, and again, and again.

"You've lost you voice." Undertaker said. "Don't worry, your voice will return." Then his face darkened as did his voice. "But the chance of you walking again, is so slim that there isn't even one." I bit back tears. So this was the price of my dance. My one perfect dance had temporarily taken my voice, and had all together taken away my walking abilities. I failed at holding in the waterworks, and tears silently carved streams down my cheeks. "I never said I couldn't fix it!" Undertaker said.

My face brightened. Undertaker picked up my pendant on the necklace and whispered a few words. Then he blew on it before putting it around my neck.

"As long as you wear this you will be able to walk." He smiled. "Try to take better care of your necklace than you did your shoes." Then Undertaker dissolved into pink dust that settled on my covers. I smiled through my tears and fell back asleep.

-Eric's Point of View-

"Father," I said getting King Sebastian's attention, "I have chosen a bride." He looked shocked. Father must have thought that I would never find a girl. "The thing is, she has an, illness of sorts."

"Can it be cured?" He asked.

"I wish for you to permit me to search for a cure." I asked. I held my breath and waited for an answer. My father knitted his black eyebrows together before frowning.

"Absolutely not!" Father argued. He sat down in a nearby chair. It was an old antique that Mother had brought with her when she married him. Father rubbed his forehead to try and sighed.

"Why not?" I asked, trying to restrain the anger that was boiling inside of me. "Can't I just do this one thing?" Father abruptly stood up and stalked over to me, his eyes flaring up into a shade of red that almost resembled pink.

"How many times must I tell you no?" He asked angrily. Father stood up to his full height, towering over me. "My word is final!" I shrunk back for a moment, then decided that I had lived with this for too long.

"I am not one of your subjects that you can just order around!" I yelled. That one sentence was one of the worst mistakes I have ever made. Father winced at first, then turned uber mad. Steam practically rolled off of his face.

"I suppose you're not," Father began as he turned away, "but you are my son!" He spun around and backhanded me. I fell back and slammed my leg off of the chair Father had been sitting in.

I reach up to touch my lip. My bottom lip had cracked and something wet and warm welcomed my fingers. I pulled my hand back and studied the red substance that coated my hand. My lip was bleeding. I wiped the rest of the blood off of my face and chuckled darkly. "That's your answer then..." I pondered aloud, and then smiled grimly. "My only reply is this." I reinforced my 'reply' by springing up and lunging at my father. I punched him in the chest and jumped back, protecting myself from a counter-attack that was sure to come. Father fell back but he recovered in what would be record time.

Father laughed cruelly, "You forget who taught you!" He bent his knees and put his weight on the balls of his feet. His stance was more offensive than defensive. Father would attack any second; I grimaced as I realized that I had picked a fight with the best there was. "Are you having second thoughts, Eric?" Snickering, he bolted forward. He aimed a well-balanced kick at my head and I dodged while attempting to kick his grounded foot. When Father grinned I knew that was a mistake. He recovered from his kick and took the opportunity to nimbly skitter behind me and attack my unguarded back.

"But you forget," I added while rolling to the side to avoid him, "the student learned all too well." I hit him in his side before he could understand my motive. While he was recovering I jumped on him and held him down. I held his hands away from me, and kept his legs down so he wouldn't be able to kick me off. Father smiled widely before head-butting me. I screamed out as I saw stars. He pulled me up and locked my arms behind my back painfully. The thing was, Father had left my legs mobile. He was standing behind me so I would have to aim my kick just right. "Ha!" I yelled as I kicked up my foot and nailed him between the legs. He hissed in pain and his grip loosened just enough. I twisted out of his arms and put him in a head lock.

"What have you two been doing?!" Father stopped struggling and we both looked up and gulped. The Queen, my Mother, was standing in the door with a very ticked-off look on her face. Her blue eyes shining with anger and utter annoyance. She tossed her blue-black bangs out of her face, huffing in impatience. I slowly let Father out of the headlock and we looked at the room.

Father and I chuckled and he scratched behind his neck. I finally got up the guts to talk. "We had a disagreement."

"No joking." Mother answered bluntly. She looked at Father sternly. "Now! What was your little...skirmish about?!"

Father looked at me before answering my Mother. "Your son wants to go looking for some cure for a girl he met."

"I didn't just meet her!" I argued fiercely. "Our paths have crossed on several occasions!" My hands fisted in anger and I almost felt the urge to tackle him again.

"What do you have to say about that, Sebastian?!" She asked Father. He didn't answer immediately and Mother shot him a death glare that withered everything in it's path.

"Dear," He protested, "he should be chasing after girls of nobility! Not curing the disease of some girl who will most likely die before he gets it!"

"Let the boy make his own mistakes!" Mother said, almost yelling. "Not that long ago, you were just as young and stupid as he is now!"

"I'm not stupid!" I protested. She shot me the same glare she had given Father, and I swear, the temperature in the room dropped ten degrees.

"I am on your side," Mother started, "so let me talk." I immediately dropped all words and waited. "Don't listen to your Father, you may go on this quest of yours."

"Thank you!" I said hugging her tight.

"However," she interrupted, "you will be back in two weeks, or you forfeit the choice of who you marry!" I hugged her again and ran to my rooms to pack.

I have heard the guards who watch over the main gate talk of a 'miracle man' who can cure anything. I should go to him first.

The miracle man was known for his deeds. If he couldn't do it, no one could.

-Alana's Point of View-

I woke up in pain again and heard Willow arguing with Grell. I jumped up and hissed at the pain, I had to hide the clothes no matter what. Grabbing the dress and shoes, I stuffed them under my bed. Grunting in pain again, I moved a small trunk in front of them. I stepped back to survey my handy work.

I hurried as fast as I could to dress in my everyday outfit. My voice still hadn't come back, but I could walk. I stumbled down the stairs and began my chores. Halfway through dusting the clock, Willow stopped me.

"Where were you last night?" She asked.

I tried to speak, then pointed at my throat to motion I couldn't talk. Willow's eyes flared in anger and she pinched my ear. She dragged me by my ear to the cellar. Opening the door she shoved me down the stairs. I fell and rolled down the stairs. I got back up to see the door close. I struggle up the stairs to find out what I feared.

The door was locked, and I was trapped in the cellar. I tried to scream, to get anyone's attention. I punched the nearest wall and heard my hand crack. The pain though, felt nice. I relished in the pain, and then sighed. What was I doing? I should be thinking of ways to get out, not harming myself. I sat on an old barrel of apples and attempted to wipe the blood off of my knuckles and onto my dress. I felt something lukewarm run down my cheek and I reached up to wipe it off.

It was nothing new to me. It was a mere tear. Among the oceans I've cried before, it was nothing.

-Nat


	10. Chapter 10

This story was written with iamcalifornia and is on her wattpad profile.

-Eric's Point of View-

I started my journey to find the cure to Alana's curse in London, desperate to meet the so-called 'miracle man' I overheard the guards speaking of in the castle.

I passed through streets among streets, crowds among crowds, seeking my way to find the mysterious miracle man. I asked many who crossed my path, but it seemed like nobody had every heard of such a man. Even by going door to door asking, I couldn't find any answers. I found myself lost in one of the darker parts of town, where the errant citizens subsided. But still, I was desperate enough to search anywhere to find the cure to Alana's curse.

I looked up to the clouded sky and groaned. It was getting late in the afternoon, and I was begining to grow weary and fed-up of searching without results. Enraged by how horribly impossible my quest turned out to be, I kicked the nearest object in an attempt to let out my anger. Of course, to my luck, that nearest object in question happened to be the stone corner of a building

Defensively holding my injured foot, while trying my best to keep my balance on the other. I swore under my breath, mentally hating myself for letting my irritation get the best of me once again. Once I was sure I could keep stable without wincing, I peered up at the sign to the building, squinting through the sunlight. "Trancy Tavern...?" I mumbled. Doubtful that I would be able to meet someone with useful information in a bar, but I wouldn't pass up any oppurtunity at this point. I pushed through the door, a little bell jingling above my head. "He-"

"We're closed. Come back at seven." A groggy voice murmured, followed by a loud and obvious sigh, almost seeking for attention. At the bar, to my surprise, sat the blonde boy who had dressed up like a girl at the ball.

"Excuse me, do you know anything of a 'miracle man'? He's known to have cures for everything, even the most obscure of c-"

"I said we're closed." His voice resounded. His head was turned away, he refused to turn and face me. "Come back when we're open."

I gulped down, although I shouldn't be scared of a child. "I need to-"

"Do I have to tell you a third time?" The boy shouted. He spun around in his barstool, his icy blue eyes overflowing with rage. They softened upon seeing me, and his eyebrows pushed into a curious look. "Prince Eric? What on earth brings you here?"

"I'm searching for a cure to Alana's curse." I stated simply. He seemed to know what he was talking about last night, so I was sure he's understand.

With wide eyes, the blonde gasped and his mouth formed like an 'o'. "You're kidding, aren't you? I've never heard of a cure to that crazy curse of hers!"

"Well, I'm going to find it." I protested. "Have you ever heard of the 'miracle man', Mister..." I paused myself, soon realizing I hadn't discovered the boy's name yet.

"Trancy. Alois Trancy." He filled in, with a nod. "I haven't heard of the miracle man you speak of, sadly. Otherwise I could've helped our dear Alana long ago." He said with a sigh, slumping down furthur in the barstool.

I felt a part of me break inside. The boy seemed close to Alana, at least last night. I was beginning to give up hope, sure that I'd never find a remedy, when an idea flashed by my thoughts. "That man, that gray haired man. In the infirmary last night. Do you know him?" I spat out, the words rolling off my tongue in incoherent thoughts.

"The Undertaker?" Alois ask quizically, hopping out of his barstool. His heels gave a loud clunk against the floor, he paced around as he pondered. "That's right! Her-"

"Fairy GodFather!" I finished, snapping my fingers. "Yes, yes! I remember now! Thank you, Mister Alois!" I said. I bolted for the door. My hand had already grasped the knob when I felt a tug at my coat.

"You don't know how to get there, do you?" I turned to face Alois, who gave me a look that clearly read, aren't-you-forgetting-something? He chuckled, letting go of my garment. "It's alright. Tucked away, two alleys west and keep walking north. Small shop, the sign says Undertaker. Skulls and coffins, hard to miss." He bit his lip, looking away. "I hope you can find the cure for Alana. She's one of my only friends; it pains me to see her so upset that she can't be with the one she loves because of some bloody curse."

"It pains me too." I nodded. "I hope I can find it too. Thank you, Alois." I twisted the doorknob and was halfway out of the door when yet another question popped in my head. "Wait... Last night. You were dressed up like a lady, and clearly you weren't escourting anyone. Why were you even at the ball?"

"I was there for Claude." Alois answered shyly. His blue eyes darted away and red brushed his cheeks with angered embarassment.

I could almost feel myself becoming disgusted. "So you're-"

"Just go!" Alois shouted, shoving me out of the doorway and onto the dirt backroads that ran past his shop. Clearly he didn't want to give away the answer to the question. "You go find that cure!"

I picked myself up, brushing off my pants. Like last night, he was extremely strong for his build. "I will!" I shouted back before breaking away in a sprint. Two alleys north, then south. Undertaker. He was the closest lead I had to the 'miracle man'. I let my thoughts get too wrapped up in each other, questioning everything when a peculiar idea came to mind. What if Undertaker was the miracle man? That may have expalined the timing of his appearance at the party, how he could disappear without a trace, and why the guards spoke about him afterwards.

I brushed away the thought, my main focus at the time was to actually find Undertaker's residence. I followed Alois's directions precisely. Scuffing my shoes through the earthy route, I twisted my head around to check each side of the street to find Undertaker's shop. When I did, it was everything I expected yet the absolute opposite.

The exterior apperance was exactly how Alois explained it. A low-key brick built shop with coffins and tombstones leaning against the building, showing that the store clearly belonged to a mortician. I knocked on the dark door, the paned glass rattling. I waited impatiently, tapping my feet anxiously as I stood outside the store. The door creaked open, revealing half of a creepily smiling face, accompanied with deranged laughter. "Why, hello hello there, Prince Eric. I suspected you'd come by here eventually, yes."

"You're Undertaker, correct?" I asked, gripping my hand against the door. I tried to pull it open, but Undertaker holding it in place so it wouldn't budge, even with my attempted jerks against it. "I need to talk to you, it's important."

"It's not importa-"

"What do you mean it's not important?" I shouted in defence. "You haven't let me explain!"

"You haven't given me the chance either, Mister Eric. As I was saying before I was so cruelly iterrupted," He quipped sarcastically, cocking his head slightly. "It's not important, it's Alana."

"How did you-"

"What else would you come to me for? I'm the only one who has real information on the girl, and of course connections." He swung the door open wide, revealing the rest of his body and the interior of his store, like he was welcoming me inside. "Come on in, Your Royal Highness."

"It's Eric, just Eric." I corrected as I trudged past him and into the building. The inside was very dark, making everything rather difficult to see. The floors and walls were both lined with rows and rows of coffins, all unique from the next. I looked around nervously, not sure what to do or where to go.

The door slammed, the sudden noise causing me to jump. Undertaker snuck up behind me, I could hear his fingernails clicking against each other. "So, Eric... What is it you wish to know about the lovely Miss Alana?"

"Her curse." I said as I whipped around to face him. His toothy grin quickly faded to a grim look, changing the mood instantly. It felt as if the room had chilled and become darker as I asked the question. "I-I wanna know. What is it, how did she get it, what's the cure, everything. Anything. I just want to be with Alana." My words stumbled over each other as they fell out of my mouth, I wasn't even sure I was speaking logically, that's how nervous I felt.

Undertaker tapped a finger to his chin, his long fingernail reaching up to touch his bottom lip. When he spoke, the tone of his voice had lost its previous joy and excitement. "This is a very serious matter, Eric. Are you sure you want to learn the depths of this dark secret."

"I told you, I want to know everything. I need to help Alana." I begged. "Just start on what it actually is. I can't help much if I don't even know about it."

Undertaker let out a long, low sigh. His lips curled into a frown, I could tell from somber expression that he didn't want to explain any of it to me. "If you insist. It's a fatal curse accidentally placed upon Alana when she was a child by her mother. It forbids her to love, and if she does find romance, her being begins to decay, eroding away and bringing her to death. And seeing as to how her fragile heart had clung to you, the results will almost instantly grant her demise."

"So I'm the reason she began to become ill last night?" I asked, tucking a strand of blone hair back behind my ear.

"That's right, that's right." Undertaker nodded as he paced around the shop, running his hand over the lid of an open coffin, a sad smile tracing his lips. Even through his bangs, I was positive his eyes were radiating sorrow. "Her mother passed away shortly after she was born. It's tragic, really." He mumbled. The more he told me, the more scared I became.

"W-What's tragic?"

"It was originally to be a simple poem, passed down through generations. Alana's mother wanted nothing more than to leave her only daughter with a gift, the poem in question. Of course, with her mind quickly expiring, she tweaked the tale in just the way as to turn it into a curse, prohibiting Alana's love for whoever she may have chosen." Another sigh exited his lips. For a moment, I thought I caught sight of tears staining his pale cheeks.

"It's me, isn't it?"

"She's chosen you." He nodded. Undertaker continued to pace, it was only obvious that his heart was breaking as he retold every devastating detail he had observed throughout his time of watching Alana. "The poor, innocent girl. She never did anything to deserve this, she's been a good girl all her life."

"That's what I'm here for. I want to relieve the curse from her so she can live out normally. It's what she deserves."

Undertaker chuckled. I suspected all he would tell me next was that it was near impossible to cure the curse. "Well, that's a bit easier said than done, Eric. Cures for curses aren't always even the easiest to find, let alone fulfill them successfully."

"So you're saying that-"

"It's not impossible, but still extremely difficult. Unfortunately, I don't have the cure or any traces of it on track, otherwise I would've done something about it on my own long ago for the sweet girl." He hand almost made a full circle around the shop, he'd been pacing so much. "I wish you the best of luck, Eric."

"Thank you." I said with a nod as I backed up toward the door. "I'd better be going now... I need to do a little more searching, for information."

"Alright." As I turned to leave, I heard his voice sounding again. "Crystal tears fall from dry eyes, a heart made of iron, breaks like fragile glass..." His head shot up from his downward gaze, his words stopping abruptly. "Don't mine me, just a crazed old man talking to himself. Get on your way, my boy."

"Alright." I nodded as I exited, closing the door behind me. I was thankful I had stopped in to his shop and spoke with him, I figured with everything he told me I must've come a little bit closer. I began to ponder the words Undertaker began uttering before I left. They rang a bell, I knew I had heard then somewhere. Maybe my mother had read it to me when I was younger, or I had read then somewhere before. I looked up, the sky had gone dark, dotted with shining stars. It was late, I knew I'd have to turn in for the night.

"Don't worry, Alana." I said as I gazed at the starlit skies, putting me in a trance. "I'll find your cure."


	11. Chapter 11

_Finally! Internet is back up, and so is the next chapter! I am celebrating with iamcalifornia on actually getting this up! Once again, this story was written with her and is on her wattpad page._

*Eric's Point of View*

I had spent the night outside, underneath a carpet of stars. I laid in the grass by the side of the road. Surprisingly enough, the ground was comfortable. I was a two miles out of town; not far from Alana's home.

The scenery had given me time to think properly. The clean air had cleared my head and ideas about curing Alana's curse were simply flying to me. I should visit Alana's mom, her grave at least. I rolled over to my other side and rubbed my head into the pack I had fashioned into a pillow. I let the warm embrace of sleep take me as the thoughts of Alana dancing with me at the ball, fluttered into my head.

*Alana's Point of View*

After the first few hours of being trapped, my voice returned. I complained to myself nonstop. I finally let my pity party go and found a lamp. It was old and rustic, but it would still hold a light, so it wasn't useless. I discovered an abandoned match laying on top of a box of antique silverware. I lit the lamp and surveyed the basement. Cobwebs adorned the corners and every crack and cranny. Then I saw what would be my escape. I saw curtains hanging on a nearby wall. The were drab, black, and tattered, but maybe there could be a window.

I dramatically threw the curtains back and saw light. Moonlight, to be precise. I squealed and jumped back in surprise as a mammoth Wolf Spider fell near my foot. I panted and almost laughed at myself for getting scared so easily. Then my instincts kicked in, and I squashed the bugger. I refocused on the wall; thankful that there even was a window there. It appeared barely big enough for me to squeeze through. The window was smudged and the sill was covered dust. Sighing in annoyance, I ripped a strip of cloth off of the bottom off my skirt. I used it to wipe the sill clean.

I held my breath as I attempted to open the window. To my dismay, the window was locked from the outside. I fisted my hands and bit my lip as I threw my right fist forward. I barely kept from screaming in pain as the glass shattered and dug into my hands. Looking at the window, I could see that my hand had only taken out half of the window. I glanced around to grabbed a nearby broom and broke out the rest of the glass. The knuckles on my right hand were throbbing in pain, and I realized that I should've used the broom first. Groaning in pain I hoisted myself onto the window sill and slid through the window. I rolled onto baby-bottom-soft grass. Laying on my back I breathed a sigh of relief.

I saw a window on the second floor creak open and I jumped up to hide behind a large bush. It's prickly branches tickled my legs and arms. I heard the window's shutter hit the side of the house, and I shrunk myself deeper into the bush. I waited for another five minutes before checking the window again. It was still hanging open; only, no one was at it. Without so much as a glance, I ran towards town.

Willow was becoming meaner than ever and I don't think that I could've handled another day with her.

The road flew underneath my feet so fast that I couldn't even believe I was running. According to my head, I was flying. My fantasy of flying, however, suddenly halted. I stopped running at the sight of a lone graveyard. I had been passed this spot quite a few times now, and have never seen it. Cautiously, I walked over to the first gravestone. It was small and adorned by a simple cross. I curiously read the inscription.

Alexandra Mary Humphries

'Loving wife, and mother'

She died too young,

She will be missed.

The words were so faded that I couldn't even make out the dates. Luckily enough, I could make out the name. It was 'Alexandra', the same name my mother had. 'Humphries' was my last name, so this woman had to of been my mother.

The gravestone itself was worn out and chipped in several places. It's granite surface roughened by exposure to the elements. I placed my hurt hand on the top of the tiny cross. The grain of the rock scratched into my hand; I gritted my teeth in pain.

Sighing, I let my eyelids fall. Fatigue was eating me away, bit by bit. I could survive a few minutes of sleep. I laid down in the grass next to my mother's gravestone. I quietly let calm peace wash over me, and slept.

*Eric's Point of View*

I awoke early, before the morning brought rays of sunshine to warm the earth. Dew lay everywhere, forming a thick blanket of moisture, which coated every unshielded surface. I got up quietly, as to keep from disturbing the serene environment. Now, on to the reason I was even here.

I was going to the Humphries family graveyard. That was where her mother was buried. Mother had told me about where the tiny cemetery was located. It was supposedly kept somewhere along the road that led to Alana's home. It wasn't far, so I'd eat breakfast on the way. I dug through my pack for something to eat.

"Stupid!" I chided myself aloud. Being the stubborn moron I am, I had left before dawn. I had also forgotten 'real' food. I rummaged through the bag a little longer and pulled out one of Alana's glass slippers. Why had I brought it? I carefully set it back in my pack and settled for a biscuit that I had packed.

I ate as I walked, and in ten minutes I could see the first headstone, looming in the distance. It was a harbinger of what lay ahead. Sure enough, not even a minute later, the rest of the graveyard came into view. I walked a little faster.

I blanched and ran forward when I saw the body. The sun had risen and I could see the outline of a girl's body. She was laying motionless in the grass. I sprinted and recognized the body as Alana. I dropped down into the grass beside her and cradled her head in my lap. The knuckles on her right hand were crusted with dry blood.

"Alana!" I yelled, "Alana!" She wasn't even stirring. I gently brushed her long, nutmeg locks out of her face. She wasn't dead, she couldn't be. I leaned down to place my ear next to her nose; I could hear her breath. "Thank goodness!" I yelled. Her eyelashes fluttered and she reached up to rub her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Alana asked sleepily. Then her eyes shot open. "What are you doing here?" She jumped up and out of my grasp. She started to cringe in pain; making me want to cry. I hated seeing Alana hurt.

"I came to see your mother," I answered awkwardly, "well, her grave." I paused to look around. Alana's mother was buried underneath the same ground I was standing on. Her gravestone was only inches from me.

"Why?!" Alana demanded. "Why can't you leave me to suffer in peace?!" She began crying and hiccuping. I tried to get close to her, but stopped when she shrank back from my touch. Alana curled up into a fetal position and attempted to make herself as small as possible.

"I'm sorry," I began, "but I can't let go of you that easily!" She blinked away a few tears and looked up at me. Then she shook her head and let another bout of tears carve streams down her delicate cheeks. I jumped forward and hugged her tight, without thinking. When she gasped in pain, I remembered her curse and jumped back. "Oh, my," I apologized, "Alana, I'm so sorry!"

My apology came too late. Alana had jumped up and ran away. She was heading away from the road and farther into the rugged country. I chased after her, however, she was much to fast. Alana ran into a deep clump of trees, and I tried to follow. I had lost sight of her in less than a minute.

I stopped to catch my breath. Panting for air, I put my hands over my head and walked forward slowly. I stopped moving and strained to hear anything. Sniffling met my ears, and I followed the sound. I was led to a large, green bush. Painstakingly slow, I looked behind it. Alana was kneeling behind the bush.

"Forgive me," I said kneeling on one knee, "Alana, I can't live without you." She had stopped crying and was trying to avoid starting again.

"What is your point?" Alana asked.

"Alana, you are the only thing I can think about. There isn't a day that you don't linger on my mind." She was the one I wanted to spend my life with. I wanted to ask her to marry me more than anything, but by the shocked look on her face; I could tell she wasn't ready.

"Don't you think," she began, "that it may be the same way for me?" Alana stopped her argument to hiccup. "You monopolize my thoughts, and my life!" I would have hugged her right then, but it would have made her hurt.

"Come on," I said as I motioned to the direction we had came from. Alana nodded and got up. She followed me out of the trees and we walked back to the graveyard. I stopped at her mother's headstone. Alana stopped and made sure to stand a safe distance, several feet away.

*Alana's Point of View*

I stood a little ways away from Eric. He had stopped at Mother's gravestone and was just staring at it. Eric kneeled in front of it and removed his pack. He had been carrying it on his back and now, it was sitting in front of him. From his pack he retrieved the mate to my glass slipper.

Eric set it down next to my Mother's grave and began to talk. "Alexandra, I know I'm slightly crazy," he began. "I'm talking to a dead woman right now, but give me a chance."

"What are you doing?!" I hissed. Was he insane?

Eric ignored me and kept talking, "I love your daughter, Alana, and she loves me. I wish to marry her."

"Please quit talking to my deceased mother!" I demanded.

"The only problem here, is...well..." he stated, "that nasty little curse you gave her!"

When he stopped talking, I noticed something weird. The birds that had been whistling, the crickets that had been chirping, they all were dead silent. The sun that was blinding bright had hid behind a cloud and a feeling of anxiety was taking over. Wind started to blow out of nowhere. It was anything but a gentle breeze. The wind was blowing branches from trees, and blowing large rocks up and in my face. Eric reflexively pulled me down closer to the ground. I nudged away from him.

"What's going on?!" I yelled over the howling wind. The dust in the air was so thick that I couldn't even see my own hand in front of me. I could only tell where Eric was from the pain that flared up when I was near him. Judging by the nausea, he was close. I bit back a yelp as a stone hit my injured hand.

"I don't know!" Eric yelled back. I stumbled on my hands and knees towards his voice. My nausea helped guide me to him, and I was beginning to dry heave.

Suddenly, the wind stopped. I stood up, cautiously, and surveyed the field. Strangely enough, everything was completely normal. It looked like nothing had happened! Eric stood up next to me, then backed away from me. The want to throw up was slowly subsiding. I turned around to face Mother's gravestone. Laying next to my mother's gravestone was an empty envelope. I picked it up, and thought it had just a blown out of a passerby's hand. Until I saw who it was addressed to.

To:

Alana Humphries, my lovely daughter.

From:

Your loving Father.

"Eric!" I yelled, getting his attention. "Look at this!" I handed him the envelope before retreating a safe distance.

"I thought your Father left," Eric began, "Where did it even come from?"

I set the stationary underneath my slipper, and we searched. We combed through the area, desperately looking for where it had come from. Then I stopped to look at Mother's headstone. The cross that adorned the top had been blown off by the wind, and was laying on the ground. In it's place laid a gaping hole.

"Eric," I said motioning to him, "look! Alexandra's tombstone is hollow!" Sure enough, her gravestone was hollow. Inside lay a letter. I reached in and pulled it out. The paper was brittle from time and the words were slightly smudged. Luckily enough, I could still read it.

'Dear Alana,

I know you may hate your mother and I, but I want to explain. I am dreadfully sorry for the curse Alexandra accidentally placed on you, however, I am even more sorry for what I did. Being the irresponsible, and afraid man I was, I ran away.

After I married Willow, I realized that you would never have what I had, love. I was scared that you would hate me forever, and never forgive me. After I left you to your step-mother, Willow, I wrote this letter. When I left, I researched several ways to break your curse. Every time I came up short, I never could find the answer... A simple poem meant to grace my only daughter left her with a curse, I hate myself for letting you live on like this.

I'm so sorry I could never help you. I do hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me.

Love, Your Father'

I dropped the parchment to the ground, my hands shaking. I could feel the tears just brimming on my eyelids, threatening to spill out. I sighed, dropping to my knees and covering my face with trembling hands. I didn't care, I let the tears roll. Through my fingers, I could see Eric standing in front of me, his arm outstreched towards me, as if questioning to get near or not. But after learning from experience, he stayed his distance.

I wiped away the tears and watched him pick the ancient letter up from the grass. He ran his hands through his hair as his eyes darted along, reading the message from my father. "A poem, huh?"

"Yeah," I replied, trying to stand. My knees were weak, but I could handle it. I braced myself and paced around, trying to keep distance from Eric.

"When I visited Undertaker, he mentioned something about a poem..."

"You visited Undertaker?!" I shreiked, jumping from the shock. "But-"

"I needed information, and quickly." Eric relented, averting his eyes from mine. "Sorry."

"No, I'm not mad, it's just..." I didn't know how to explain it. Frustrated, I crossed my arms in a pout and turned away from him. "It's just hard, okay? I didn't ever think I'd fall in love but now I've met you, and now there's a curse that keeps me from being with you, and I don't know how to deal with all of this."

"Hey, it's okay." Eric comforted. At the time, I didn't care if him being close to me would bring the instant wave of illness, I wanted him right next to me. But I knew he didn't want me to feel that, so he stayed away. "I'm going to help you through this, I'll find the cure."

I turned to him, trying to smile through the pain. "Thank you." I was barely able to get the words out of my mouth. There was nothing more that I wanted to do than spend the rest of the day with him and help him solve this curse of mine. Of course, a certain someone came to mind and I knew I couldn't stay.

Willow.

"I need to get back..." I muttered, looking away. "Willow's already mad as it is, I don't wanna imagine what she'd be like if she knew I snuck out."

Eric nodded. I could see by the look in his eyes that he understood, but he was upset to see me go. "I don't want to see her do anything to you, you'd better go."

I felt my heart skip a beat. Something I thought I'd never say, three words that defied my curse exited my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Alana. I'll keep searching."

I sighed, allowing a true and honest smile. "Thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello again! I'm just here to remind you that this story was written by iamcalifornia and I. So it's on her wattpad profile. (I say this a lot, sorry.)_

-Eric's Point of View-

Although Alana had already left for home, I remained behind at the cemetery. Pacing around her mother's grave felt odd, yet still it produced a sensation of comfort and guidance. Sighing and running a hand through my hair, I began to wonder what on earth could've brought up that dust storm. It dispersed about as fast as it arrived, making it even eerier. Then the broken tombstone and the letter. I still held the letter in my hands, reading it over and over to myself. Her father seemed like a coward for leaving her in a state like than, even more of one that he never told her that she was cursed.

I knelt to the ground and dropped the letter, frustrated. I covered my face with my hands, muffling the raging scream I allowed myself. This mission to find the cure for Alana became more and more burdensome by the minute. Every time I thought I came close to finding an answer, I just became farther away. It was almost impossible, and I began to take up the mindset that I'd never be able to help Alana.

I groaned, flopping back on the grass. I stared up at the blue skies, dotted here and there with soft, white clouds. I reached over to pick up the letter, skimming over it once again. "A poem that became a curse... A cursed poem..." I mumbled to myself. "No, that's just stupid..."

My mind retraced back to Undertaker. He was her fairy godfather, as odd as that stills sounded to me. He had to know something, right? When I left his shop, he was talking to himself about something. A light flashed in my head and I bolted upwards. Maybe that was the poem that Alana's mother meant to leave her with. I wracked my memory more, trying to remember what it had been he said.

"Crystal tears fall from dry eyes..." I muttered to myself, attempting to recall the words. "A heart made of iron... What does it even mean?!" I groaned, throwing my hands up in defeat.

I sat there, helpless. My mind seemed to have gone blank, I couldn't focus on anything I was so stressed about finding her cure. Then out of nowhere, my attention went reeling. The words sent off a sign, I knew I had heard them somewhere. They were familiar, soon the memories became vivid, bright and obvious to me.

It was like I was taken back in time to that very day. In the castle's nursery with my mother, I sat on her lap and she in a rocking chair. A book was held in her hands, and she read aloud to me. I found myself smiling at the memory, it was a favorite passtime that my mother and I shared and used to bond with each other when I was a child. I'd look to her with curious eyes, questioning many things that happened in the tales she told me, and of course she'd answer, like the knowledgable woman she was.

"Crystal tears fall from dry eyes. A heart made of iron, Breaks like fragile glass. The torn dress, mimics tattered dreams. Love has no domain. Only the strong survive, that is the truth. The future of all who love." She had read the poem over and over to me as a child, it was my favorite. She looked down at me, her blue-grey colored hair cascading over her right eye as she smiled softly.

Although I had asked many times before and despite that I knew the answer, I would repeatedly question the moral. "Mama, what does it mean?"

She chuckled, her eyes closing when she did. "Well, Eric," She'd start. It had almost become a routine, I'd ask the same question and she'd give the same answer. "It's about the fatalies of love, the hardships and trials that come with it. Almost a way of discouraging people, making them believe that love isn't true."

"But that's wrong, isn't it?" I'd always protest when I was young. "Everybody finds love, don't they?"

She sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. She pulled my in close, wrapping her arms around me. "As sad as it is, not everybody can find love, Eric."

I recalled pouting, disturbed by her depressing words. "Only the strong survive?"

"Only the strong survive." She repeated with a nod of her head.

"You and daddy must be really strong. You guys love each other a lot, don't you?" My eyes would get wide, in adoration of the bond my parents had.

"We do."

"Well, since I'm your son, I must be double strong! I'll find a wonderful girl someday and I'll make her mine, I'll love her lots!"

My statement recieved a laugh from my mother, pleased to see me so determined. "I'm sure you can, Eric."

As quickly as the memory came, it was gone. I was still lying in the cemetry, surrounded by the tall green grass. I chuckled at the memory, now seeing that I was deeper in love than I would've expected. "The future of all who love..." I mumbled to myself. The poem had to mean something, otherwise I wouldn't have remembered it the way I did. I continued my thoughts as I began the long, winding road Alana had left on to return home.

I walked over the dirt roads, taking my time as to allow myself room to think. It was doubtful, but maybe the original poem could cure the cursed alteration? I shook my head, sighing as I reached the front door. Taking a deep breath, I knocked three times. No answer. Impatient, I knocked again. Still no response. I twisted the doorknob, and was surprised to find it unlocked. Cautiously, I snuck inside, careful as not to be seen. As I roamed the halls, trying to avoid anyone's sight, I heard the screams and cries.

"You useless, useless child!" The voice of Willow shouted, the cracking of a hard object against bone followed shortly after. Shrieks erupted with every crack, and when each group of beating was over, soft weeping was heard. "You incompetent brat! You shouldn't have been born!"

Even through her bawling, I could hear the voice that belonged to my beloved Alana. "Willow, I-I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't help!" Willow snapped. "You snuck out, you wretch! And now, you're going to have to pay!"

I couldn't stand it. Willow was beating Alana, hurting my sweet Alana. I quickened my pace and found that the door to the basement was wide open. At the foot of the stairs, I saw Alana hunched in a fetal position of the floor, whimpering as the tears flowed from her yes. Willow towered above her with her back to me, a wooden rod in hand. She panted hard, as if it was more of a vigorous exercise than beating an innocent girl.

Alana's green eyes floated up to me weakly, widening slightly when they finally met mine. The look of terror filled them, I knew she wanted me to get out of here. Of course, I couldn't just let this go on, Willow was hurting one of the only people I cared for. "What do you think you're doing?!" I shouted. I could tell by the look plastered on Alan's face that she couldn't believe what I was doing and that she thought I was insane, but I didn't care.

Willow looked up to me, her enraged expression becoming stunned in no time flat. Her arm holding the rod was still raised in the air, as if it was frozen it that position, ready to give another blow. "P-Prince Eric?" She stuttered. "Y-Your Royal Highness, what brings you-"

"You can stop with the act now, Willow." I growled. While she was she was dazed in her state of shock, I made my move. Taking the stairs three or four at a time, I swiftly bounded to the basement and scooped Alana up in my arms. Instantly, from being close to me, her already weak body began to tremble. Without a second thought, I lunged up the stairs and out of the house, Willow chasing after me.

"Get back her, that's my child!" She shouted.

"But you didn't care!" I retorted, still running. I was already off their property and Willow was slowing down. "So I'm gonna take her to someone who will!"

I heard Willow scoff behind me, but she was unable to come up with an argument. I turned my head to see how far ahead of her I was. There was a huge gaping distance between us, and she had just simple stopped trying. Willow stood in the middle of the field, bent over with her hands on her knees and breathless. I slowed my pace, turning my attention to Alana. Her breathing was staggering, rising sharply then falling to the point where I couldn't tell if she was breathing at all. Her arms clung to me, holding for dear life. I gasped, I needed to get her somewhere safe, and fast.

I raced through the city as fast as I could, shoving past anything and anyone in my path. It wasn't until I got a close look at her that I noticed all the cuts and bruises that traced all over her body. Her pale face was graced with blood, sweat, and tears. Her frail voice cried out, and I did my best to sooth her. I pulled her closer into my chest, whispering comforting words. "Shh, shh. It's gonna be okay. I'm gonna help you; just hold on until we get to the castle."

I could feel my legs giving out. Carrying both mine and Alana's weight was really putting them to the test. Luckily for me, the palace that I was blessed to call home, came into view, giving me the burst of hope I needed. I managed to sprint into the castle and through the halls to the infimary, where I had taken Alana to the night of the ball. On my way, I heard many whispers and murmurs from the staff that mingled among the halls.

"Was that Prince Eric?"

"I believe so."

"Is that the maiden he was with on the night of the ball?"

"I wonder what's all the rush."

I ignored all the comments, bursting through the infirmary doors. I switched on the lights, illuminating the dark room. Again, no doctors were on duty. Just my luck. I laid Alana down on one of the nearby cots, gently as so I wouldn't hurt her. I then proceeded to check her over. Her breathing patterns were still odd, but steadying. Her forehead gave proof of a fever, and her body shivered. Her green eyes opened only a crack, loked right at me. "E-Eric... I love you..."

I sighed, kneeling by her bedside. "I love you too, Alana."

Tears escaped her eyes, a sad smile from her lips. "I always have, from the first day I met you. I didn't even believe in such a thing until I laid my eyes on you."

I was dumbfounded by her words. "Alana, don't say it like that. You're saying it like these are the last words you'll ever speak to me."

Her lip quivered as she cried more. "I'm always afraid they could be."

I felt myself on the verge of tears. "Don't say that, you're gonna make it through. I know you will!"

Alana bit her lip, shaking her head 'no'. "How do you even know what you're gonna try will even work?"

"It's our only shot at being together, Alana." I was barely able to choke the words out. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I trust you'll do it right, Eric."

I sighed, sitting on the edge of her cot. I picked her up and placed her in my arms, and her entire body shook as I did so. Her eyes fluttered shut and she placed her shivering hand in mine. "Crystal tears fall from dry eyes," I started, brushing a strand of her nutmeg bangs out of her eyes. "A heart made of iron,"

"Breaks like fragile glass." She repeated the line with me, smiling. It was a sweet moment, until her body lurched, twisting and turning uncomfortably. Her hands flew to her stomach, holding onto it tightly. "Eric..." She panted, "Get a bucket... Now..."

Nodding, I quickly set her back on the bed, rushing to find the object she requested. I ran back and handed the bucket to her. She took the it in her hands, her head leaning over it. I held her hair away from her face as the storm of nausea swept over her. I watched awkwardly as she hurled into it. I still couldn't believe that it was me bringing her this pain. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, leaning back into the cot. Disgusted, I carried the bucket to the opposite side of the room. I knelt back down by her, taking her hand in mine. "Continue, please." she managed to whisper.

I took a deep breath,I hated seeing her like this, "The torn dress, mimics tattered dreams," I rested my head down on her bed. Her breathing declined by the moment, and whenever she did she inhaled sharply, as if it hurt. "Love has no domain."

I felt tears begin to roll down my cheeks. Alana wasn't even moving at this point, her body was as still as stone. I allowed myself time to cry. "Come on, Alana. Stay with me."

I decided to man up, wiping away the tears. "Only the strong survive, t-that is the truth." I stuttered out. "The future of all who love." Silence. Nothing. Alana didn't move. Her hand, which I held in both of mine went limp. "A-Alana?"

No answer. This couldn't be right, I had worked too long and too hard to loose her. I hadn't known her for all that long but I knew that I loved her, and now I was afraid I lost her. I staggered up and backed away in horror of the thought. She couldn't be dead, she couldn't.

I watched from a distance for several minutes, before accepting it. I couldn't stand it anymore, I broke down. My knees went weak and I dropped to the floor, slamming my fist into the tile mulitple times in an attempt to release my anger. "No, no, no!" I called out, my voice rising louder and louder with each time I repeated the word. "This isn't fair, this isn't right! This was supposed to happen!" I screamed, my tears hitting against the floor. It might have been a bit ridiculous that I was throwing a tantrum like this, but I needed someway to get it out.

I stood up and wobbled to her cot. I took her by her shoulders, shaking her lifeless body around. "Come on, Alana! Wake up! This isn't funny!" My screams and shouts were futile. I flopped down on the cot; placing my hands on either side of head. "You were supposed to stay with me," I mumbled. My tears stained the white linen she laid on, soaking through the fabric. I sat there, silently sobbing. I thought I had felt something move, but I was sure it was either the shaking of my own body or just my imagination.

Then a familiar, beloved voice flew into the air. "...Eric?"


	13. Chapter 13

_Here we go! iamcalifornia and I have gotten the chapter done! We wish we could do more, but sadly, all stories must come to an end. This story is also on her wattpad page. _

*Eric's Point of View*

Then a familiar, beloved voice flew into the air. "...Eric?"

I lifted my head; letting my tears fall on Alana. Even though her skin was tinged blue from beatings, broken in several places, and covered in sweat; she looked more beautiful now than she ever had. Alana's wide doe eyes looked up at me. Her glasses weren't on her face and her hair was a rat's nest. "Alana," I choked out, "tell me this isn't a dream." I brushed her chestnut hair out of her face and kissed her feverish forehead. She shakily, hesitantly lifted her hand to my face. Smiling, she ran her delicate ivory fingers through my hair. I leaned into Alana' s touch; I wouldn't care if she petted my hair all day. I only cared that Alana wasn't in pain.

"Eric," Alana said gingerly, "I-I-I'm not in pain." She acted like a child who had just learned a new thing. Alana was in awe of the fact that she wasn't in pain. She giggled, the pleasant sound was soft on my ears; it reminded me of the twinkling of tiny bells. I smiled, genuinely. "I'm not in pain anymore!"

I carefully took of my pack and pulled out the glass slipper. Then I leaned over her; nestling my head next hers. Then I whispered softly to her. "Alana, would you allow me the honor," I paused, "the honor, of sharing your pain, your happiness, your tears, your fears." She quirked her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about, Eric?" Alana asked. She was completely clueless. I got off of the bed and sat her up. Alana was sitting propped up by the wall behind the bed. I got down on my knee and held the glass slipper out to her.

"Alana," I said; letting her name roll off of my tongue, "will you marry me?" I slipped the little glass shoe onto her foot as I said the last part. Alana gasped and held her hands to her mouth.

"Eric!" she yelled as she threw her arms around my neck. I twirled her around before setting her back down. "Of course I'll marry you!"

I answered Alana, by pulling her into a kiss. She kicked her right foot up; making me giggle. Suddenly, clapping interrupted us. We quickly pulled away from each other in embarrassment. A light blush decorated Alana's cheeks. We turned to the door to see half of the castle, including my Mother, Father, and Claude. Mother was crying slightly.

"Father!" I yelped, "I...uh...This is my fiancee, Alana." I turned scarlet as I introduced Alana to my family. Father walked up and pulled Alana and I into a hug. "And... I cured her curse, too."

"I'm happy for you two," Father said as he choked on tears, pulling both Alana and I into an embrace. "I really am." Mother followed behind him and hugged us both too.

"You two are making me cry now!" she said. "My little boy is all grown up!" Mother and Father were still crying and couldn't seem to stop. We all joined in a group hug, even Claude and the servants did.

"Eric," Alana said softly as everyone gathered around us, blush glazing over her cheeks. "I think I need to clean up before anyone else sees me." I looked down to realize that my fiancee wasn't in the best shape. I nuzzled her head gently as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Alright then," I said. Then I turned to Mother, "I hope you don't mind, but I think that Alana would want to clean up a little." Mother nodded and led Alana out of the room. Normally she would have gotten a lady-in-waiting to do it, but Alana seemed a little uncomfortable around everybody.

*Alana's point of view*

I was led away by Queen Ciel. She shepherded me into a wash room, and showed me where everything was located. Then she left the room, and returned with a lavender frock.

"Here is something to change into when you're finished," she said, "If you need help, just ring that bell over there. I'll be in as soon as I can." She pointed at a tiny golden bell that was hanging on the wall next to the mirror.

"Thank you," I whispered. I was excited to feel clean again. I was covered in sweat, blood, and bruises from head to toe.

It took me an hour to get completely clean. I sighed in satisfaction. Nothing felt better to me than cleanliness at that moment in time. I dressed in the dress that the Queen had left for me. It was knee length and flared out slightly. White lace decorated the bottom and the neckline. It was satin, with elbow length sleeves.

I looked in the mirror as I twirled around. I've never been much for girly dresses, but this one was beautiful. I carefully brushed out my now damp hair and put it up into a bun. I walked out the large white door; entering the guest room. The Queen had told me that I could stay in the guest room for the night.

"Hey beautiful." I looked over to see Eric. He was sitting in a claw-foot chair covered in a velvet covering located over in the corner. From the twinkle in his eyes, I knew he had something plotted out.

"Hello Eric," I blushed, remembering our kiss. Eric slyly smiled at me, and motioned for me to sit near him. The problem was, there wasn't another seat to sit in. Smirking, Eric pulled me into his lap. I squealed in mock horror. He nudged the hair that had fallen out my bun; pushing it back behind my ear.

"So," Eric began a little more seriously, "when do you want to get married?" I blushed just thinking about it. His faced blossomed pink, "If you want to wait a while, that's okay."

"No," I said throwing my arms around his neck, "I can assure you; if we could pull it off, I'd marry you right now!" Eric smiled and pecked me on the nose.

"I don't know about right now," he said, "but I think we could handle tomorrow." I leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"That's perfect," I murmured.

"Ahem!" We both shot our heads up to see the person we least expected. Undertaker stood before us, smiling down at us. I began to wonder how on earth we had missed his entrance, they were usually extravagant and pink-glitter filled.

"Hello Undertaker!" I said cheerfully. Eric nodded his head in greeting.

"I came to offer my blessing," Undertaker explained, clicking his long, black nails together as he clapped his palms against each other. "Though from what I just heard, I just might be of some use."

"What do you mean?" Eric asked. Undertaker laughed.

"Haha!" he chuckled, "my boy, my boy, you'll never be able to have a wedding on such short notice!" Undertaker smiled, mirthfully. "However, magic does come in handy in times like this!"

"You mean you'll help us?!" I asked, my eyes widening with excitement.

"Doll," Undertaker promised, "with my help, your wedding will be perfect!"

Eric and I got up and hugged Undertaker. He was a huge help, I knew we could depend on him to help make the wedding the best there's ever been. My Fairy GodFather was always smiles, and was constantly encouraging me.

*A day later*

Sure enough, Undertaker had kept his word. My wedding was a small one, nothing big. To me though, it was absolutely perfect. Undertaker had whipped me up a wedding dress. It was lamb-white and it had a short train at the end. Short sleeves puffed out; they led to a heart-shape neckline. The entire dress was decorated in silver glitter.

"You ready?" Eric breathed into my ear. My breath caught in my throat.

"With you here," I said, "I'm ready for anything." We leaned in to kiss, but we were stopped by a little blonde boy, Alois.

"What are you doing here Eric?" Alois demanded. "It's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the ceremony!" He quickly ushered my fiancee out of the tiny changing room. My wedding was being held in the palace courtyard. Eric wanted to do it in a church, but he agreed that he wanted to get married out in the open, under the azure sky.

"Alois!" I squealed. I had invited him, but didn't know that he would be able to make it.

"I'm here, doll-face!" He assured ecstatically. "Also, we're starting in five minutes! We wouldn't want the bride to be late for her own wedding!" Alois offered his arm, and I took it. He walked me out of the room and in the courtyard, leading me down the aisle.

Benches had been set in the grass and decorated in the purest of white. Large bows adorned them; that was the icing on the cake! When people noticed me, they stood up. I walked down the aisle that the benches had formed. There were only about fifty people in attendance. I glanced over the faces in the crowd. Ronda was smiling happily; waving at me. She, again, wore her frilly green frock, as she always did. Grell and Willow were standing beside her, but they looked angry, their expressions distorted into faces of repulsion. Alois walked me farther down the aisle and I saw the queen and king. They were both smiling through tears. I looked ahead the rest of the short walk; keeping my eyes on the person most important to me, Eric.

When we reached the end, Alois joined my hand to Eric's. Eric and I walked up to the priest. For the first time I noticed who was planning to join Eric and I.

"Undertaker?" I whisper-asked, "you're a priest?" He laughed at me. Then he began to talk. He spoke about the trials that Eric and I had overcome.\

"If you guys out there," he said; motioning to the crowd, "haven't already figured it out, these two love each other more than life." He had garnered laughs from the crowd before continuing. "With that being said, Eric, do you wish to take Alana as your wife? To love and cherish for the rest of your life?"

I held my breath as he responded. Then I heard the two words that I could have only imagined him saying. "I do!"

"Do you, Alana, take Eric to be your husband? To love and obey for the rest of your life?" Undertaker emphasized the word 'love'.

I paused the words caught in my throat. Then they gushed out. "I do!"

"Eric," Undertaker said, "go on, you know you want to. Kiss the girl!" Eric happily complied. He swept me off of my feet and kissed me. The whole crowd went crazy, clapping.

I could feel a blush coming on, and Eric broke our kiss off too early. Then I heard a loud whoop from the audience. That must have been Alois. Eric carried me back down the aisle before setting me down. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bashfully.

"So," I asked, "are you gonna finish what you started?" I was starting to feel brave.

"Only if you say please," Eric bargained.

"Please," I said, pouting slightly. My Eric smiled, before finishing the kiss properly. I smiled, and then had an epiphany.

This was my happy ending.

The End


End file.
